


The Babysitter Series

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cheerleader, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Ice Play, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, New York City, Nipple Clamps, Not Underage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Professor - Freeform, Punishment, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strangers, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Young Dad, babysitter, legal age, oral with ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: A collection of Jughead and Betty role-playing adventures. Each chapter will be a different role-play, but it will be the same couple.Winner of the Best Smut Overall award for the 3rd Annual Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Thanks, guys!





	1. The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I want to warn everyone this is pretty fucking kinky and dirty, so please don't read if it's not your thing.
> 
> WARNING! KINKY, DIRTY, FILTHY SMUT!
> 
> ALSO, Betty is NOT underage in this!!! Jughead is NOT underage in this!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitter Betty doesn't change out of her cheerleading uniform. And Mr. Jones can't refuse the eager young woman in his study, asking to be punished for trivial things.

The knock echoed in the silent room, Jughead's attention averted from the essay he was grading as he looked up and saw Betty appear from behind the door, her head peeking in.

 

"Mr. Jones, Niall's asleep," she said sweetly, stepping into the room now and pushing the door closed behind her. His eyes racked down her body, taking in her little Vixens uniform and trying not to gulp. Betty smiled triumphantly, knowing he'd just checked her out, and _loving_ it. She hadn't changed out of her cheerleading uniform on purpose. She knew he liked it, and she wanted to please him. 

 

Jughead composed himself and looked back up at her beautiful face. Betty defined perfection; big green doe eyes, plump pink lips, and lawless skin.

 

"Did he give you any trouble?" He asked about his son.

 

She shook her head, "No, he was a perfect angel. We brushed our teeth," Niall would never brush his teeth alone, something about having someone else do it with him put the four year old at ease. "He took a bath and we read his favorite book. He'll be fast asleep until morning."

 

 _Thank god_ , Jughead thought. He loved his son more than anything in the world, but the kid was a handful, almost never running out of energy. Betty was amazing with him. "Thank you.” He meant it. “I suppose you'll be going home then? Do you need me to call you a cab?"

 

"No, that's alright... I was thinking I might stay and keep you company... since Mrs. Jones is away and all." She said confidently, crossing the study and coming to stand next to him by the desk. 

 

He pushed his chair back and watched as she moved into the space between him and the desk, pressing her hands back against the edge of the wood. 

 

"She _is_ away." He stated, eyes growing dark as they moved down her silky smooth legs, the skirt short, hardly hiding the haven he knew was underneath. Fuck, she was sexy.

 

He was only 28, a young literature professor and aspiring author, but having her seduce him this way made him feel like so much more, hungry to take control of her all too responsive body. 

 

"And how do you plan to keep me company?" He asked, waiting to see what she'd do next, waiting to see what she wanted. 

 

"Well, I have a few things in mind... I wasn't completely honest when you came home today. Niall didn't eat his greens, I only said he did so you wouldn't be mad at him... but I don't mind if you punish me instead."

 

Jughead fought the smirk away from his face, raising an eyebrow at her instead. 

 

"You're just looking for a reason for me to bend you over this desk, aren’t you?" He couldn’t resist her when she was being so forward. In fact, he couldn’t recall ever being able to resist her. She was a minx.

 

She shrugged innocently; she was anything but. She was one of those good girls that quickly turned bad behind closed doors. "I _have_ been thinking about it all day.” She admitted. “I had to take off my panties, I soaked through them. Want to see?" She asked, biting her lip and widening her legs a little. 

 

His eyes were drawn back to her thighs, his mouth salivating. He was going to feast on her later, once he had her begging him to bury his head between her thighs. "Show me."

 

She shifted her weight onto the desk. Sitting on the edge, she widened her knees, completely exposed under her skirt; pink, glistening, and slightly swollen with want. 

 

It aroused Betty more, exposing herself to him and letting him see her. He was the sexiest man she’d ever met; bright green eyes in appearance yet dark in mood, a strong jaw, beauty spots dancing over his pale skin, a slender athletic build, and hands that made her weep with pleasure, strong and confident whenever they touched her.

 

"Well… Looks like you do need to be punished. Did you touch yourself without my permission? Is that why you’re so wet already?"

 

"A little." She gave him a tempting pout; her pink lips shinny with what he knew was strawberry flavored gloss. She could feel herself pulsating with need, wanting him to give her release. 

 

"If you do it again, I'm going to tie you down. You only touch yourself when I tell you to."

 

"Yes, Mr. Jones, I'm sorry.”

 

"You'll have to prove how sorry you are by doing everything I say." He warned, and her body shuttered with excitement. 

 

Wanting to anticipate his needs she got down onto her knees, moving between his legs and running her hands up his thighs.

 

He felt himself growing harder simply at the sight of her on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him through long and thick dark lashes, determined as she began undoing his belt. He watched her, her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail, exposing her delicate neck. He wanted to yank the ponytail back, expose her neck to him, and listen as she breathed heavily with arousal. 

 

He grabbed her hand when she moved on to his pant's button and fly, his calm composer falling. She stopped, waiting for instruction. 

 

"Take the belt off. You’ve earned that. But no cock yet, Betty. _That_ you haven't earned." He cupped her cheek with one hand and she leaned into it yearning, his thumb pulling her lip down.

 

She pulled on his belt until it came out of the hoops, and placed it across his lap, waiting and growing more excited by the second. She loved letting him have control of her. It made all the problems of the world go away, she was safe in his hands, even when he was punishing her. She came undone in the best ways when he was in charge of her. 

 

He leaned forward on the chair. “Lift your arms.” She did, and he reached for the zipper, which he knew was on her right side. Once the zipper was pulled down, he lifted the top over her head and away from her body, leaving her in a lacy pink bra, her breasts full and perky, the soft flesh spilling from the top, rising and falling with each inhale. 

 

"Get onto all fours on the desk." He instructed, wanting to come at simply the thought of her positioned that way for him. 

 

She smirked, happy because she was getting exactly what she wanted. She used his thighs as leverage as she rose to her feet and turned to the desk. She gathered the papers he’d been working on and set them to the side, so there'd be enough room for her.

 

She climbed up onto it elegantly. He had no idea how she had so much poise, stunning in every movement. He watched as she positioned herself, her back dipping slightly as her ass lifted. Her palms were flat on the dark wood. He let her stay like that, not saying anything as he undid his shirt, trying to relax and compose himself, deciding what he’d do with her.

 

His eyes moved to her knees, which he knew must be feeling uncomfortable on the hard surface, so he got up, put the belt beside her on the desk, and went over to the sofa on the opposite side of the study. He grabbed the pillows and came back over, positing them under her knees and smiling to himself when she thanked him.

 

He moved the fabric of her skirt off her ass, letting it gather at her lower back, her perfectly around ass just begging him to give it some redness. Teasingly he ran a finger from her clit to her tight ass, spreading the wetness and making her moan. When he didn’t continue she pressed her ass back, frowning and feeling desperate for more contact.

 

He placed his palm against her ass cheek, gripping firmly before letting go and coming around to her front. He moved his hand to her chin and made her look up at him. She looked at him pleadingly, “Please, Mr. Jones, I need you.”

 

“And I need you to be a good girl. Be patient and don’t move until I come back.”

 

Her brow pulled together in confusion as she watched him leave. She huffed, but dared not move. The anticipation did always make it better.

 

Jughead moved through the house quietly, peeking in on Niall to make sure he was asleep before heading to the master bedroom. He grabbed the lubricant and butt plug, wanting to see if she’d like being penetrated while spanked.

 

When he returned she hadn’t moved. He showed her what he’d gone to retrieve. The small round metal plug caught her off guard, but also made her curious.

 

“Open up, I want you to warm it up before I put it in your ass.” He told her, placing it at her mouth and caressing her cheek with the back on his fingers when she took it from him. He was right; the metal was cold, and surprisingly heavier than it looked.

 

“It’ll feel good, I promise.” He assured more gently.

 

He moved around the desk, back to where her ass and pussy were waiting. She was practically dripping already. Unable to resist, he leaned forward, taking a few licks and making her moan. He sucked on her clit for only a second before moving away, wiping her arousal off his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Putting some of the lubricant on his fingers he moved it to her ass, tight and fighting against his finger as he pushed in, only up to the first knuckle, just to make sure her hole was wet enough to ensure smooth entry for the little toy currently in her hot mouth.

 

“Think it’s warm enough yet, baby?”

 

She moaned her response, glancing back at him. He reached forward, taking it from her mouth and bringing it to its destination. Slowly teasing her with it, he watched as the small ball disappeared inside her, the little finger handle all that was left, decorating her ass like a piece of jewelry.

 

Betty bit at her lip, the pressure in her asshole adding to her desire tenfold. She wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her body. His fingers ran up and down her thigh, over her ass as she awaited the sting of his hand, even looking forward to the much more hash burn of the belt.

 

“Does it turn you on, Betty? Being plugged up for me?” He asked, his hand coming down across her ass cheek, not as hard as he knew she liked it, only hard enough to make her want more.

 

She moaned her yes, squirmy a little with anticipating, “Does it turn you on? Plugging me up?” She replied, provoking and bold.

 

“Your ass looks perfect. All it’s missing is my belt.”

 

She pressed her ass higher, “Please… Fuck, I want it.”

 

He used his belt to tease her folds, not caring that her juices were getting all over the leather. He used it to tap her sex lightly, making her jerk in surprise and gasp softly. God, she wanted him to touch her, almost shaking with how badly she wanted to come.

 

“Can I touch myself?” She breathed, fighting the urge to thrust her hand between her legs while he spanked her.

 

He hit her ass with the belt, a sharp crack against her soft skin. It was an answer of its own. It made her yelp in surprise, followed by a moan of pleasure, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, wishing his hand would sooth the pain away.

 

He brought the leather down over her other ass cheek, not hard enough to hurt her delicate skin, but enough to have her itching for any kind of contact against her core. He was the only one that could get her this gone, pulled into a world where all she felt was what he let her.

 

Her skin was already turning red, so he moved his lips to it; kissing the pain away, feeling himself descend deeper into the darkness they shared.

 

“Oh shit, please, please eat me out. Fuck, I want your mouth. Please, Mr. Jones…” she begged weakly.

 

He felt her pain, painfully hard himself and constricted in his pants.

 

“Bad girls don’t get to come first,” he replied, his hand coming down harder, making her yelp and inhale sharply, the sound of his hand coming into contact with her soft flesh insanely erotic to both their ears.

 

She whimpered at his denial, her nails scratching unsuccessfully at the wood, her body tensing and her legs now shaking at the built up orgasm that he wasn’t letting her release.

 

“Let’s see what that pretty mouth can do,” he mused, wrapping her ponytail around his hand before gripping firmly and directly her off the table and back onto her knees, kneeling on the floor before him.

 

Using his free hand he moved her hand onto his crotch. She got the hint and eagerly undid the button and zipper, biting at her lip and pulling the fabric down his thighs, his long thick dick springing free right before her face. She couldn’t wait to have him inside her, filling her up until it was all she knew.

 

Before she could grab it, he did, stroking himself as she watched. It was so hot, knowing he did that to himself, bringing himself to completion with images of her behind his closed eyelids.

 

With his hand around her ponytail he moved her onto him, her mouth opening at the invitation. It was like silk around his throbbing erection, impossibly hard and turned on.

 

He groaned deeply, her mouth wet and warm, sending vibrations through his entire body as she hummed. She took him like a pro, so eager for his praise. She felt too good, and looked good too, glancing up at him to make sure she was doing a good job – not that she could do much, with him directing her movements and fucking her mouth. All she could really do was stay open, relax her throat so she wouldn’t gag, and enjoy herself. Letting _him_ fuck her mouth turned her on even more than when she did the work herself, his hands caressing her hair instead of gripping. The handing over of control was one of her favorite forms of arousal. And Jughead was a master.

 

He watched as tears ran down her cheeks, spit all over her chin and lips, dripping onto her lace covered chest and thighs. When he pulled back, because he was going to come and afraid he’d choke her, she gasped for air, following his cock with her mouth, whimpering for more.

 

“Breathe, Betty,” he told her, knowing she was lost in their haze of dirty deeds.

 

“Please, I want your come,” she cried, greedy as she took him into her mouth again.

 

He yanked her off, smiling because he loved to hear her beg, and she knew that’s exactly what he wanted.

 

“Please, fuck my mouth,” she asked desperately, fighting against the tight hold he had on her hair, trying to get him between her lips. “Force me down on it until you come.” She said breathlessly.

 

He had no idea what he did to deserve such an open and willing lover, but he’d never take it for granted. Betty was every fantasy come true, she was everything he’d ever need.

 

So he did as she said, forcing her down on his length and feeling her throat contract. It didn’t take long for his climax to hit, pulling out of her throat and spilling into her mouth, open and waiting. She swallowed the salty white substance, feeling what she didn’t catch spilling down her chin, mixed with her tears and saliva, breathing deeply to catch her breathe.

 

She moaned as she licked her lips, his hand leaving her hair and standing back for a moment. She looked at him for approval, waiting because she knew he was just coming down from his high. She felt such power in making him come undone like that. He could be so tense and grumpy sometimes.

 

He stepped out of his pants and boxer briefs, pulling his shirt off and using it to wipe her face clean.

 

“Good girl,” he said, coming down to kneel with her and finally kissing her lips, the strawberry gloss long wiped off from their activities.

 

She closed her eyes, her heart fluttering at his admiration.

 

“You taste so good,” she breathed, meaning both his mouth and his dick – every inch of him.

 

She reached for the hem of his undershirt, the only thing he had left on, and tugged it off him, revealing lean muscles and running her hands over his smooth skin. She loved all the tiny little moles dancing over his body.

 

He smiled at her gently, feeling softer and kinder after his release. He moved his hands to her neck, caressing as he kissed her more deeply, tongues dancing, deep and passionate.

 

“How’s my pussy doing?” He asked against her lips, moving a hand between her legs to feel she was still soaking.

 

“Aching,” she whispered, sensitive to his touch and wanting more. It’s as though every nerve in her body had traveled south. She was still so pent up, more so after what he’d done to her mouth.

 

“Who does this belong to, Betty?” he asked demandingly, pushing a finger into her soft warmth as she widened her knees and pushed down on him. The plug that was still inside her and his finger were completely intoxicating together, making her feel full to the brink.

 

“It belongs to you,” she moaned, dropping her head back and exposing her neck and breasts to him, wet with their combined fluids.

 

He added another finger, fucking her slowly with his fingers as she reached back, supporting herself with her hands. He shifted over the top of her, supporting himself with one hand on the floor beside them, his lips coming to her neck and ear.

 

“Tell me what’s mine,” he encouraged, loving when she talked dirty. No one would ever guess a girl like Betty would say half the things she said only to him.

 

She rocked against his hand, gasping as he hit the right spot, “Oh god, my mouth… my ass, my pussy… my body… Fuck, it’s all yours…”

 

“Be a good girl and come,” he told her, biting her skin and making her cry out as the bubble of pleasure exploded, her whole body igniting in flames as he finger fucked her through her high, not being gentle about it.

 

Not giving her a second to recover, he pulled away, grabbing her arm and lifting her. “Get your ass back up onto the desk and open those perfect legs.”

 

She did as he told, weak and thankful when he held her upright, bringing his mouth back to hers, craving one another.

 

He yanked the fabric coving her breast down, doing the same with the other cup before moving his kisses down, sucking and biting at her tender nipples and breasts, live wires moving throughout her sensitive body.

 

She hissed, but held him to her breast, watching him enjoy her, drunk on her like she was his alcohol of choice. He continued his descent, throwing her legs over his shoulders as he began lapping her up with his tongue, flat and firm against her. Her hips jerked against him, her thighs shaking. She knew she’d come again, stars already forming in front of her eyes, taking over her vision.

 

She laid back on the table, hard against her back. When he started sucking she was gone, gasping for breath, her back arching off the table and her hands gripping his hair.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… Yes...” Holding his head to her she began to grind against him, feeling how her juices flowed down her canal and out of her opening, smearing against his face. She loved coming against his mouth.

 

Just as soon as her second orgasm hit, he began to play with the plug, teasing her by pulling it out only half way before letting it slip back in; a slow fuck while his mouth worked her center.

 

“Oh god, I’m coming again…” she warmed, her orgasms hitting one another to cause a more intense one, making her cry out, more tears spilling down her temples. Sometimes she thought there was no way her body could take anymore, but somehow it did.

 

“If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to scream,” she warned breathlessly, an innocent threat they both knew she wouldn’t carry out. There was still a tiny person up stairs who meant more than the two of them put together.

 

He pulled the plug out of her ass and came up to standing, holding her thighs open as he looked down at her, almost naked, spread out of his desk, beautiful, messy, and perfect.

 

“There’s a nice way to ask for what you want. Have you forgotten?” He was hard again, sliding his length against her dripping wet folds, and slapping her swollen clit with it.

 

“Please?” She asked, changing her tone to sweet. “Fuck me until I can’t form words or see straight.”

 

He smiled at her, their fantasy starting to fall away as he looked at his beautiful wife of five years, partner of ten. She was definitely better at role-play than he was, usually setting up most of their scenes herself.

 

At times it was hard for him to forget that she was the girl he fell in love with when he was seventeen. Betty was the girl he lost his virginity to, the one that helped him with his goals, the one he helped with hers. She was the one he’d created a whole life with, the one that was tied to him body and soul, their matching gold bands a symbol of their unity.

 

“Fuck, I love you,” he admitted, finally pushing into her and making them both groan.

 

“Fuck me until I’m begging you to stop,” she gasped, Jughead beginning to thrust into her hard, increasing his speed and watching as she grabbed her own breasts, teasing her nipples and moaning in pleasure.

 

Her body was perfect, only slightly fuller after having carried their child, but still as sexy and toned as when they’d first begun to explore one another. She was very adamant about having them all eat healthy and get enough exercise, and it showed.

 

He chuckled, “You never beg me to stop.”

 

She laughed through her moan, reaching for his hands, gripping her hips and slamming their bodies together, both so close and desperate to come.

 

“Oh, my god, oh god… Jug,” she gasped, “Yeah, don’t stop, baby.” He was hitting that spot again, that spot that loved to be worked by him. She gripped his hands, her walls spasming around his cock as she came again, unraveling before him.

 

He felt himself twitch, but held off, wanting her to come again. When he slowed down, helping her calm down and also holding off his own release, she brought his hand to her mouth, sucking on his index and middle fingers.

 

“Fuck, you’re the biggest tease,” he smiled.

 

She bit lightly, moaning and gasping in surprise when he brought his other hand to her lower stomach, using his thumb to rub circles against her already overworked clit.

 

“I don’t tease, Mr. Jones. I let you have whatever you want.” She said, biting her lip and watching as he pushed in and out of her, his perfectly wild hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, the room hot from their play.

 

When her eyes met his adoring green ones she let go, shattering and coming undone, with hardly any energy left.

 

He surprised her by turning her around suddenly, slapping her ass and pushing back into her from behind. He grabbed her ponytail again and pulled, her head coming back, her mouth open as the most erotic sounds escaped.

 

He increased his speed, gripping her hip with his free hand, spilling hard and hot into her, holding still until he was sure he could move again and support them both.

 

He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, with her standing pressed between him and the desk. She reached her hand up behind his head, her fingers weaving into his thick dark hair. He leaned down and pressed tender kisses along her neck and shoulder.

 

“I love that you kept the Vixens uniform. The babysitter is my favorite, baby.” He told her, making her smile. How could she get rid of it when he was so turned on by it? She remembered even back in high school he asked to fuck her in her cheerleading uniform. Often. Cheerleader/babysitter was one of her favorites too.

 

“Of course, Mr. Jones. I know how you like to play when Mrs. Jones is away.” She winked back at him, pulling away as they began to clean up.

 

They used the downstairs shower to clean up, keeping all the noise off the second floor so Niall wouldn’t wake up. Betty had already brought down fresh underwear and his pajama set, slipping the shirt on while he took the bottoms, their little touches never ceasing as they brushed their teeth and had a glass of water in the dark kitchen.

 

Jughead lifted her into his arms, and she giggled, holding on around his shoulders as he carried her up to their bedroom, putting her down on the bed gently. They were both out minutes after getting under the covers, exhausted from their full days and evening of fun.

 

But they were up again too early, their four-year-old running into their bedroom and climbing up into bed with them, fitting perfectly between them.

 

“Mummy? Daddy?” he whispered, wondering how he hadn’t woken them.

 

In sync they both attacked him with cuddles and kisses, making him giggle and squeal in surprise and happiness.

 

“Little monster,” Betty began, “what are you doing waking mummy and daddy up?”

 

“You’ve been asleep _forever_!” He exclaimed. “Smiley face breakfast, please?” He asked his dad. He loved when Jughead made bacon, eggs, and fruit, arranging the food into a smiley face on his plate.

 

“How could I say no to that face?” Jughead asked, watching as his adorable son and beautiful wife cuddled while he got up so he could start breakfast.

 

“Thank you, daddy,” Betty winked, innocently checking him out with her suggestive eyes as she caressed their son’s dark locks, a spitting image of his dad.

 

Jughead smirked, thinking Betty deserved a smiley face breakfast too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, and enjoyed it, and would like to see more of this kind of stuff from me, please review and let me know. I'd really like to see how many people are interested in this, because I do tend to get random inspiration for smut that doesn't fit anywhere else. So I'd be open to posting more smutty one shots.
> 
> I was also thinking about maybe flipping the roles around on these two, and have Betty come home to a babysitter Jughead, if anyone is interested. I mean, these two role play a lot, so I'd be open to adding more chapters to the work.
> 
> Please let me know! As always, I appreciate it!


	2. The Babysitter: Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Jones gets home from work late and babysitter Jughead is eager to help her relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away by the great reception The Babysitter received. Thank you guys so much! So, I have decided to open it up to a multi chapter fic where we'll follow along on Bughead's role play adventures. I hope you guys enjoy, and as always please review, it fuels my fire.

It was later than usual that Betty stepped through her front door, home for the evening. She’d stayed at The Register afterhours, making sure everything was ready to be sent to the printers for tomorrow’s edition. Her high heels clicked lightly against the hardwood floor as she walked through the dark house. The only light and sound coming from the living room: a blue glow illuminating the space and soft conversation.

 

Jughead turned to face her from where he’d been sitting on the couch, “Hey, Mrs. Jones, I didn’t hear you come in. How was work?” He asked.

 

She smiled at the sweet young man, “It was fine, thank you, Jughead. Just a little tiring.” She sighed, coming to sit beside him and dropping her handbag on the coffee table. “How was Niall? Did he go to bed on time?”

 

He muted the television and nodded, “He was great. We played outside for most of the afternoon; he went to bed without any problems. This babysitting gig’s pretty easy.” He gave her a sexy smirk and made her heart skip a beat. He was too handsome.

 

“Well, I’m glad you boys get along so well. He’s a handful when my husband’s out of town.”

 

“I was actually thinking about that,” he began, taking in the beautiful woman before him, long blonde hair falling over her blazer covered shoulders. “I don’t like thinking about you two alone here all night. I could stay, sleep on the couch.” He offered, his eyes traveling down to her legs, her modest yet sexy navy and white striped dress riding up her thighs.

 

It made her chest feel hot, knowing part of him was genuine and the other wanted more than just to protect them for the night. She was going to have fun with him.

 

“That’s awfully nice of you. Do you do this for all the families you sit for?”

 

He moved closer to her than, raising his hand to her cheek, caressing her pale skin and smiling when she leaned into it.

 

“No… None of the other mums are as hot as you.” He said confidently, and she felt her body reacting already. Betty was only in her late twenties, still young by all means, but something about having a younger man interested in her was incredibly exciting and empowering.

 

Jughead was tall, had perfectly wild hair she wanted to ran her fingers through, beautiful green eyes, and a lean muscular body, unaffected by his huge appetite.

 

“It would be nice if you stayed. I don’t like when my husband’s away.” She breathed, watching and letting him lean in, placing soft kisses against her collarbone, pushing her blazer off her shoulders and down her arms until it was discarded somewhere on the floor.

 

Her breathing grew heavier, running her hand up his denim-covered thigh.

 

Suddenly, making her giggle in surprise, he grabbed her hips and moved her on top of him, making her straddle his lap.

 

“Juggie,” she laughed, watching as he leaned his head back against the couch, smiling lazily up at her. She cupped his face, “What about that blonde girl from school you had here with you last week?”

 

His strong hands moved up her thighs, under the fabric of the dress. “I like her a lot, but I need you to teach me a few things before I feel confident enough to make a move on her.”

 

Betty rolled her hips against his confined erection, feeling the hardness against her and biting at her lip. She pressed her palms flat against his chest, feeling the hard plains. This was exactly what she needed after her long day.

 

“What about your husband?” He retorted, his hands exploring.

 

“I love my husband, but he’s very controlling in the bedroom… I hardly ever get a chance to be the one in charge,” she answered, her voice sexy and sweet. There was nothing wrong with it; in the bedroom her favorite thing was being submissive to her dominant, but it was fun to change it up once in awhile. Of course, more often than not, Betty and her husband engaged in regular, loving sex.

 

“I’ll do whatever you say, Mrs. Jones, just as long as it pleases you.” He moved his hands out from under her dress, traveling up her back and to her neck. She leaned down and kissed him, hard and passionate.

 

“You do please me, baby,” she breathed, her breath hot and wanting. She moved her lips to his ear, biting gently at his lobe and sending little shocks of pleasure through his body, “Is there anything in particular you want me to teach you?”

 

His fingers dug into her back lightly, her fruity smell intoxicating. He wanted so badly to bury his cock inside her, make her scream, but he did need some guidance, and liked letting her have what she wanted – control. Making a woman like her come undone would be any man’s dream.

 

“How to eat pussy.” He replied, shameless and thirsty. It made his dick twitch with excitement, thinking about his head between her silky thighs. He wanted to be hers and let her use him.

 

She smiled and hummed, “Eager to please, I see?”

 

“Fuck yes,” he replied, bucking his hips up into her and making her gasp in surprise. “I want to help you relax… and make you come.”

 

She met his movements with her own, grinding and feeling herself starting to soak through her underwear.

 

“Don’t worry, baby, you’re going to make me come plenty.” She licked at his pulse point, making him groan, “You better, if you want me to let you come too.”

 

She moved her lips over to his, kissing and cupping his stunning face with her gentle hands.

 

“Mrs. Jones?” he breathed, “Will you keep the high heels on?”

 

She smirked down at him, pulling his black t-shirt up and over his head. He helped by raising his arms. “As long as you’re good I’ll keep them on.” She replied.

 

She stood up off his lap, standing before him between his open legs, his wanting hands not leaving her body, traveling up her thighs and hiking her dress up over her hips, letting it pool around her waist to relieve tiny black lace panties. He slipped his fingers into the sides and peeled them down her legs, leaning forward to press his lips against the small patch of soft hair. He could smell her arousal, faint and musky, fighting the urge to just shove his mouth over her and start ravaging.

 

She caressed his silky hair back, looking down at him adoringly. She pulled on his arm to stand up, and he did, taller than her even with her heels still on. She stepped them to the side of the couch, pushing him onto his knees and watching as he looked up her.

 

He moved his hands over her smooth, long legs, leaning forward to place soft kisses against her thighs. She sat on the armrest, opening her legs, her pink, slightly wet core level with his face.

 

His mouth opened slightly with lust, her pussy so inviting and perfect. _That_ was where he’d find release – when she let him fuck her.

 

“Start kissing gently, like you kissed my mouth just now,” she instructed kindly and confidently, her hand gently weaving into his hair.

 

He kept his eyes on hers, moving his lips to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He watched as she bite at her bottom lip, eyes growing darker with need. As his kisses moved closer, he closed his eyes, his open mouthed kiss landing over her nerve.

 

“Oh, that’s it, Jug, good,” she frowned, watching him enjoying her. “Be gentle, use your tongue.”

 

He did exactly as she told, soft, gentle licks lapping up the moisture spilling from her opening, circling up around her bud.

 

“Fuck, perfect, baby,” she praised, gripping his hair a little tighter and letting her head drop back, her eyes closed and enjoying the current circumstances.

 

He was slow and gentle, his tongue and lips light the way she instructed, her juices slowly started to coat his chin. He glanced up for a second, seeing she’d thrown her head back, her chest rising and falling deeply. He smiled to himself and continued to pleasure her with his mouth, becoming a little consumed and rubbing his aching cock through his pants, his mouth pressing harder and making her moan at the changed sensation

 

“Oh, so eager,” she chuckled, looking back down to see he was touching himself.

 

She tightened her grip on his hair and pulled him off her. “I swear I won’t let you come all night if you touch yourself without permission again.”

 

He tried not to smile, placing both of his hands on her thighs, “I won’t do it again.”

 

“Good. Now bury that gorgeous face between my legs until I tell you to stop. Take everything I give you.”

 

He groaned and did what he was told, hungry and rough, pushing her thighs further apart. She moaned deeply, breathing through open lips, gripping the couch with one hand to support herself while the other stayed on the back on his head, grinding against him. Her warm arousal continued to spread across his face as he worked her with everything he had, shaking his head against her, and making her laugh lightly, so fucking close and loving the enthusiastic man between her legs.

 

He felt her start to shutter above him, her moans and heavy breathing a clear indication of an upcoming release.

 

“Oh, god, you’re perfect,” she breathed, tensing and riding her climax out against his face, realizing that he probably needed to breath but not caring. It was her turn to have her way with him and she’d make him remember it until next time.

 

“Fuck…” she shook at the after shocks of him still going hard at her insanely sensitive sex, pulling him off and watching as he took deep breaths, his hair and face a mess.

 

“Taste good?” She raised an eyebrow as he licked her off his lips.

 

He nodded, “Can I have more?”

 

She smiled as she moved her hand to her opening, slipping two fingers halfway in to coat them in her release, then offered them to him.

 

He sucked hungrily, holding her hand to his mouth. He’d never seen a more stunning human being than the one in front of him, glowing in post orgasm. She was both the angel and devil on his shoulder.

 

“Are you hurting in those tight jeans?” she asked, her eyes moving to the bulge at his crotch.

 

“Yes… Can I take them off, please?”

 

She nodded, pleased with his manners. “Yes, you can.”

 

He stood and undid his jeans, watching her watching him, her eyes drinking in his perfect skin and flexing muscle. He stepped out of the jeans, the only thing containing him now was the soft fabric of his black boxer briefs.

 

Betty hooked her fingers into the waistband, pulling the fabric down his firm ass and watching his rock hard arousal spring free.

 

“I can definitely put this to good use,” she teased, knowing he was the perfect size to make her feel well stretched and full. “You’re going to feel so fucking good in my mouth and pussy.”

 

She looked up into his eyes as she stood, his erection touching her stomach. He smiled knowingly.

 

“And you know it, don’t you?”

 

He shrugged, acting innocent. He reached for her dress, pulling it over her head. She unhooked her matching lacy bra next, freeing her breasts.

 

“Touch them.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice, cupping both breasts, heavy in his palms and wishing she’d touch him. He wanted to explode against her stomach, his erection painful and angry.

 

She turned her back to him and his hands continued to massage her breasts, her perfect round ass pressing back against him, teasing. He buried his face in her neck, her hair soft and smelling amazing - he tried to concentrate on that instead of her ass.

 

“Ready for more?”

 

“Yes,” he replied deeply.

 

“Lay down on the floor.”

 

He did, watching as she placed each heel beside his head. His hands went to her feet, feeling her slender ankles and the way the leather felt around her feet.

 

He loved her, head to toe, and moved his face to the side to kiss her foot before she moved down over him, her knees now beside his head, and her pussy so close.

 

He craved more.

 

“Hold onto my heels, baby, so I know you’re not touching yourself.” She lowered herself over his mouth, smiling when he moaned, the vibrations tickling and making her feel so good.

 

“I’ll take care of you soon,” she promised, incredibly turned on by his hunger.

 

She rocked down against his skilled mouth and tongue as he gripped the thin heels hard, trying not to touch himself, his knuckles turning white.

 

She rode out more than one wave of pleasure, spilling down against him, her orgasms strong and forceful. When she pulled away from him her legs were shaking a little so she cuddled into his side, both lying naked on the rug that covered most of the living room.

 

“Oh my god,” She laughed lightly at the mess that was her release against his face and neck. She grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find, his t-shirt, wiping his face clean.

 

“Damn, I was hoping for left overs.” He smirked at his stupid joke.

 

She hit his chest before traveling south with her hand. Slow and teasing, leaving feather light touches against his stomach and hips as he watched in anticipation.

 

“Should I do something with this?” she asked, finally wrapping her delicate hand around his length. He was throbbing at the simple touch, pre come oozing from the tip.

 

“Fuck, yes please.”

 

She stroked him as she moved her way down his body, leaving little kisses and looking up to see him watching, her tongue licking off the salty liquid, moaning at his taste, his tip smooth and silky as she swirled her tongue around it.

 

She bobbed her head as she took him in and out of her mouth, using her tongue and humming.

 

“Fucking hell…”

 

She smiled, moving off only long enough to say, “My husband likes when I do this,” and moved down further, taking him deeper a few times, fighting her gag reflex. “Do you like it?”

 

Gripping his one hand into a fist beside him, his other in his own hair, he responded with a strained, “Yeah,” her throat contracting so amazingly that he knew he’d blow it.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,”

 

“Ask nicely,” she warned before continuing.

 

“Please, can I come in your mouth?”

 

She hummed, pulling away only for a second to respond with a “yes,” taking him into her mouth as he exploded, filling her with his warm seed and cursing under his breath.

 

She swallowed and moaned as she licked him clean, sucking longer than she knew he’d want. She was definitely feeling naughty.

 

His fists tightened so he wouldn’t grab her hair and pull her off, biting his tongue not to say anything. He relaxed when she finally released him, trailing soft kisses up his abs and chest, kissing over his jaw and to his ear.

 

He moved his hands onto her ass, pulling her down against him, “Was that nice, Juggie?”

 

“So nice…” he breathed.

 

She smiled triumphantly to herself, licking along the edge of his ear, feeling his hands squeezing her flesh, “What should we do to get you hard again?” she whispered, sending her hot breath against his neck.

 

She felt him groan deeply, the vibrations flowing from his chest to hers. “Just keep talking…” he responded, her voice and sounds were enough. In the shower, when he imagined her sounds, he’d be rock hard within a minute.

 

“Oh yeah? You like when I talk dirty to you, baby?” She knew he did.

 

His hands moved up and down her thighs, caressing and lighting her skin on fire. She was so ready for him, but she needed to get him there too.

 

“I’m so fucking wet, feel my pussy,” she kissed the skin right below his ear, keeping her hot words and kisses on his neck and ear, knowing that spot alone was a weakness for him.

 

He moved his hand between her legs from behind, rubbing her whole center and smearing the moisture. She moaned, “First I’m going to ride your cock, then I’m going to make you fuck me slow. So slow you’ll be begging me to let you go faster. You’re going to hold that climax back for as long as I say… because it’s mine.” She pulled at his earlobe with her teeth. “Do you understand?”

 

His fingers began to tease her opening, making her pull him off, pushing both his hands above his head and looking down at his familiar face, smiling lazily up at her, cocky in his demeanor.

 

“Understand?” She asked more sternly, knowing he was almost ready, growing harder between their bodies.

 

“I understand.” He replied, looking down as she began to grind herself against him, pleasure shooting through his body as he pressed his head back, his defined jaw and neck exposed to her wanting lips.

 

She kissed his Adam’s apple, running her tongue up his neck and slowly releasing her hold on his arms, happy when he didn’t move them.

 

She reached between them and positioned him where she wanted, letting him enter her slow and deep. She was going to drive him delirious, and he knew it.

 

Rolling her hips down on him a few times, she bit at her lip, placing her hands on his chest to hold herself up as she began a slow pace. “Fuck…”

 

He watched as she rode him, circling her hips every time she came all the way down on him, buried completely inside her, her nails clawing into his chest. The pain was actually a welcome distraction from his already twitching erection.

 

Not caring that she’d probably punish him, he reach a hand down quickly and held her hips down as he thrust up into her, a jolt of pleasure running through them both.

 

She smiled at his disobedience but quickly corrected him, forcing his arm back above his head and using one hand to hold them both down, letting him slip out of her as she slapped his cheek and then grabbed his face, the sting sinfully pleasurable. He smirked up at her. Fuck, he loved it.

 

“No touching for the rest of the night.” She said in punishment.

 

She brought her breasts to his face, letting him relish her, enthusiastic as he sucked from one to the other, keen to give both equal attention. It ached in the best way, the act making both of them throb with desire.

 

She moved her hand from his face to between her legs, playing with herself, pushing her middle and index fingers in and out while rubbing her clit with the palm of her hand.

 

He groaned in frustration as he looked down at her work. He wanted to be the one to fill her up and make her come.

 

“Fuck, please let me do that,” he said with a strained voice, itching and balling his hands into fists.

 

She tightened her hold on his arms, keeping them still. They both knew he could dominate her in a second, and the fact that he let her have all the control despite his strength made her burn with an impending orgasm.

 

She ignored his question and breathed heavily, her blonde hair encasing their close faces as he watched her eyes squeeze shut, her mouth open, and her face change into an expression of complete ecstasy - the face his dreams were made of.

 

She moaned with her release as he longed for her, so fucking close yet unable to touch. She was starting to feel weak and a bit crazy from her many orgasms, but she was having too much fun to let it end yet.

 

She opened her eyes, smiling sweetly down at him, blissful and happy in her release. “Bet that would have felt amazing around your cock, to feel me clench and quiver around you.”

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he replied, disappointed in himself and missing her warmth against his length.

 

She brought her hand up to his mouth and let him clean her fingers, grabbing his face again when he was done. “You do something bad again and the heels are gone.” She threatened, getting off him and helping him up.

 

She lead them back over to the couch, “Get on your knees.” He did, and she sat on the edge of the couch in front of him, caging him by placing both feet on the coffee table behind him, open wide.

 

“Come here,” she breathed, holding the back of his neck as they kissed, lips open and tongues meeting in a slopping yet erotic kiss. “Now fuck me slow.”

 

He positioned himself back to her opening and began moving slowly, “Mmm, yeah, baby, just like that.” With one hand behind her, helping her stay upright, she used the other to feel his perfectly hard chest and stomach.

 

The slow thrusts felt good, made her body burn with pleasure, every inch of skin aware.

 

For Jughead it was torture, her pussy tight, warm, and silky around his aching hard on. His every instinct wanted to plow her into the couch, make her scream as he took her.

 

He gripped her thighs, knowing he couldn’t touch anything else. Their lips continued to meet in open mouthed, lustful and breathy kisses until she laid back, moving her legs up against his chest, letting his hands roam her legs. He loved her long legs, especially when her feet were by his head like this. He could get so much deeper, and there was something so fucking hot about the position.

 

“Please, I need to fuck you,”

 

“You are, baby,” she teased with a moan, enjoying herself.

 

“Harder, faster… You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

 

His hair was falling over his eyes, his face tired and pleading, and she was getting softer, more satisfied from her own release. She'd teased him enough.

 

“Okay, baby, fuck me hard and fa… ahhh!” She wasn’t even done with her sentence before he gripped her ankles, forcing her legs open, knees bent to her side, fucking her deep and forceful, the position allowing him to take control.

 

It felt so good that she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, her eyes closed, nothing she could do but enjoy it.

 

“Can I come?” he asked, voice strained and a little weak.

 

“Oh god, yes… yes…” she breathed, feeling her own orgasm, contracting around him as he came, so relived that he dropped on top of her and made her laugh softly.

 

“I need a fucking smoke.” He groaned and she pushed him off her with another laugh. 

 

He chuckled too, coming up to slouch down on the couch beside her. She rolled into his side, snuggling in until he kisses the top of her head and got up. He pulled his boxer briefs back on and told her he was stepping outside for a smoke.

 

Betty took the time to go to the bathroom and clean up, slipping her fluffy robe on and meeting him in the backyard.

 

He looked too good to be true, the soft light creeping around the darkness illuminating his toned body.

 

He reached his free hand over to his wife as he blew out a puff of smoke. She came over and cuddled into his embrace, warm against his quickly cooling body.

 

“So, you think you learned anything you could use on the girl?”

 

“I don’t know if she’d be into any of that.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“You might be surprised.” She winked seductively and kissed him. She didn’t like when he smoked, his lips tasting different. But it was kind of sexy, only because he did it very sporadically, and it was usually after some great sex to unwind.

 

“Yeah, I should know better than anyone that the good girls are the ones you’ve got to look out for the most.” He teased.

 

“Oh, baby, just wait to see what I have planned for your birthday.” 

 

“What?” he asked, his birthday was months away, she couldn’t make him wait that long.

 

“Ah-ah, you’ll just have to wait and see.”


	3. The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty meets a stranger at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This chapter isn't as "kinky" as the other two, but I hope you like it anyway. There's a bit more set up than usual. I'll definitely write more kinky stuff though. The next chapter is actually already written, and I have some more ideas to come.

_Take your ring off and meet me at the hotel bar at 10 ;)_

Betty looked up and smiled at Veronica as she returned to their table, back from the bathroom.

 

“Is that Jughead?” She asked.

 

Betty nodded, tucking her phone back into her handbag.

 

“How did all his meetings go? I still can’t believe he’s getting publish!” She said excitedly.

 

“He said everything went well; just a lot of legal stuff. He’s out to dinner with the publishers now.” Betty replied, taking a sip of her cocktail and finishing it.

 

“Can we get another round, please?” Veronica asked, getting their waiter’s attention easily. He was a cute young man and both women were too gorgeous for him to ignore.

 

“So that’s good, I get to have you all to myself for a little while longer. I wish we were closer, B,” Veronica gave her a sad smile, reaching her hand across the table and taking a hold of Betty’s.

 

“I miss my little boy,” Veronica sighed. It had been too long since she'd seen her godson. He was back in Riverdale, this little city trip something that was just for Jughead and Betty. And while Veronica understood the couple needed some alone time, she still wished she could see Niall.

 

Betty sighed, agreeing, “I know, it sucks. He misses you too. When are you guys coming to Riverdale next?”

 

And so the two made plans for next time they were in the same town. Veronica and Archie had moved to New York City, while Betty and Jughead’s lives stayed in Riverdale. They’d be visiting the city more now, since a major publishing company had picked up Jughead’s novel.

 

Betty and Jughead had arrived to the city Thursday afternoon, went to Veronica and Archie’s beautiful new penthouse for dinner, and today Jughead was busy all day with the publishers while Veronica and Betty had a girls day; manicures, pedicures, massages, a light lunch, then a wash and blow dry before being perfected by this new make up artist Veronica had discovered. The rest of the day was spent shopping in stores that were too expensive, the majority of everything going onto Veronica’s credit card.

 

“So, are you and Jug still doing that thing you like to do?” Veronica asked, sipping on her fourth martini, both girls feeling giggly and silly.

 

Betty smirked, “Somehow it just keeps getting hotter.”

 

“I don’t know how you do it. Archie freaks out if I try doing anything even a little freaky.”

 

“It’s easy. I just texted him earlier and told him to take his ring off and meet me down at the hotel bar. Then I just let things play out. It doesn’t _always_ have to be freaky. It’s just about keeping it interesting.”

 

“So you just plant a small idea and let it run free?”

 

Betty nodded, “Yeah, it’s usually just a quick text saying something like ‘I’ll be home later than expected. Could you please babysit a little later than usual tonight?’ – And then when I get home, it’s not my husband there, but rather my handsome young babysitter.”

 

“I don’t know where you find the energy.” Veronica giggled.

 

“It's not like we do this every night, V. It's something that breaks the norm. It’s usually really relaxing actually.” Betty felt her cheeks blush, thinking about how good it felt finding release in their more intense plays. Betty really didn’t mind the norm. Being with her husband, in their actual reality, would always be sexier than any fantasy role-play. He was all she needed.

 

Veronica laughed, too intrigued and curious, “So what’s the plan tonight?”

 

“I’m going to put on that amazing black dress you got me, take my rings off, and go meet another single person at the bar, maybe get a hotel room,”

 

Both women laughed, tipsy from their many cocktails, “Well I hope he’s there before you are, otherwise you’ll have more than one guy hitting on you in that dress.”

 

* * *

 

 

Betty finished applying the bold red lipstick, which made her already full lips even more appealing, then stepped back to check herself out in the mirror.

 

The little black dress was simple, yet really affective. The fabric was smooth and soft, clinging to her feminine curves elegantly, thin straps exposed her creamy chest and shoulders, and further down the strappy black heels helped show off her long legs, the dress falling just at her knees. Her hair and make up were already perfect thanks to Veronica. Slipping her wedding bands off and placing them in her handbag, she was ready.

 

Downstairs the bar and longue were half empty, enough people for the room to filter with conversation, but not so much for it to be loud and noisy. She found herself a seat at the bar, giving the bartender a smile when he came over. She ordered a pear martini and he made it right in front of her, placing the drink before her and heading to the other end of the bar.

 

She didn’t have to wait long for the seat beside her to become occupied, but when she looked towards the man he wasn’t whom she was expecting. A pair of warm brown eyes met hers. “Hi, can I buy you that drink?” he asked.

 

He was tall and blonde, around her age, handsome, but definitely not who she was looking for.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m actually waiting for my husband. He should be down soon.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow, looking down towards her bare ring finger, “Right, never heard that one before.”

 

She looked down at her hand also, the feel of the bands still lingering like a phantom.

 

“I promise I’m married, and I have a kid. But I’m flattered.” She gave him a sincere smile and thankfully he left her alone, but she could tell he didn’t believe her.

 

She looked down into her drink and tried not to laugh at the fact that Veronica had been right.

 

“Fighting ‘em off, huh?”

 

Her smile spread, but this time for another reason. She knew that when she looked up she’d see emerald eyes and dark hair - she’d see the man of her dreams.

 

“Not all of them,” Betty replied, watching as he sat on the barstool next to hers. She was beyond attracted to him, loving his style from head to toe. He’d always had that hair that made you think of sex, perfect to grab onto, wild with its waves. He was dressed in a light olive green shirt, sleeves rolled up his forearms, and gray slacks that she knew made his ass look amazing.

 

“Well, lucky me… I hope?” He winked and averted his gaze for just a moment to give the bartender his order.

 

She titled her head and looked him up and down, clearly checking him out. “You can definitely stay.”

 

So he did, their bodies turning to one another in their barstools. They exchanged quick introductions as their glasses clinked in a ‘cheers’.

 

“So why’s a beautiful woman like yourself sitting here all alone tonight?”

 

She shrugged, “Just didn’t feel like turning in for the night yet. What about you? You celebrating something?” She asked, glancing at his scotch, his ring finger bare.

 

“Yeah, actually, my first novel is getting published.”

 

“Wow, congratulations… But you’re all alone?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t really know anyone here in the city. I’m just visiting.”

 

“Your wife didn’t come with you?”

 

“No wife.” He answered, confident he’d get this smoking hot blonde up to his room after one drink.

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“ _Boyfriend_?” She tried again, just to be sure.

 

He chuckled, “No boyfriend either. Just me.”

 

“Good news for me.” She smirked and took a long sip from her drink. She’d already had a lot to drink with Veronica, and this drink was only helping her feel even better – light and happy, but also a little dizzy.

 

He watched her as he took a sip of his own drink, the burning down his throat reflecting how she made him feel. She was stunning, head to toe, looking soft and smelling amazing. He was jealous of that dress.

 

Her gentle hand wasn’t subtle as she gripped his thigh, moving it up towards his crotch, “Are you staying here?”

 

He looked at her with a smirk, “Yes I am. Would you like me to show you my room?”

 

The tip of her tongue ran across her parted red lips, “Definitely… I’ve had a bit too much to drink, and I really want you to take advantage of me,” she purred.

 

“Excuse me. Can I take care of the bill?” Jughead asked without hesitation, getting the bartenders attention and happy that he wasn’t busy with another customer.

 

He handed his credit card over as Betty stood between his open legs, leaning into him and nuzzling the side of his face, “I’m so horny,” she whispered into his ear, making his cock twitch at her sensual voice and the feel of her against him.

 

He wrapped an arm around her waist, which also helped keep her steady as they made their way to the elevator and managed to contain themselves since an older couple where in there with them.

 

They exchanged goodnights with the couple when they got off two floors before them, Betty giggling and Jughead smiling at her happy mood, using the short time to kiss her sweet lips.

 

He tried his best to get her over to his room, but she was already all over him. He quickly lifted her into his arms, making her giggle more as he carried her down the hall and she held on around his shoulders.

 

He put her down long enough to get the door open, the two of them stumbling in with laughs.

 

The air was knocked out of her lungs when he pushed her up against the door firmly, loving his dominance and exploring hands.

 

“I’ve never been with a stranger before,” she told him, his hand reaching up her thigh and bringing it against himself, grinding their cores together. She moaned deeply.

 

“That’s definitely a lie,” he teased, surprising her when he quickly turned her against the door and pulled her dress up, ripping the side of her panties and reaching around to feel her already wet folds.

 

She closed her eyes at his touch, everything about this more urgent that his calm demeanor downstairs.

 

“You were just waiting for a stranger to pick you up. To do _this_ to you.” He hooked two fingers up into her, making her gasp and reach for the back of his neck, holding his face close, their hot breaths mingling.

 

“Good girls don’t get drunk and let strange men fuck them.”

 

Her head was spinning with overwhelming lust, his strong body holding hers pinned to the door as he fucked her with his fingers. She pressed her ass back against his erection, constrained by his pants.

 

“Oh my god,” she moaned weakly, seconds from coming. She was already so turned on, her body so responsive.

 

“Good girls don’t come this quickly,” he teased, feeling her walls clenching his fingers and chuckling against her cheek. He pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to her mouth, “Good girls don’t taste themselves,”

 

He groaned as she sucked his fingers, moaning. He pushed his free hand between them to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, slapping her ass playfully and making her yelp, releasing his fingers from her mouth.

 

“I’m gonna come all over this perfect ass.” He warned, pulling himself free and adjusting her so that her ass was sticking out, her front pressed against the door as she awaited him.

 

Without waiting any longer he positioned himself at her opening, pushing all the way in and making both of them groan at the connection, “Yeah, fuck me, baby,”

 

He was glad she was in heels, helping with their height difference as he bent his knees so he was able to get as deep as possible in the position. She felt so good around him, this perfect creature so loose and free, letting him have his way with her.

 

He could hardly stand it, gripping her hip with one hand and pushing down on her lower back with the other, dipping it and loosing himself in her cries of pleasure, knowing he had to get her away from the door because anyone walking by could probably hear them.

 

He stopped long enough to get her over to the bed, pushing her back down onto it and watching as she watched him, pressing her hand between her legs and moaning as she touched herself.

 

“I can’t wait,” she told him, arching her back and squirming on the bed, completely free and without inhibition, “I need to come again…”

 

He raised an eyebrow, smirking to himself and the carnal sight before him, “Do it. Make yourself come before I tie you up and make you helpless.”

 

That only seemed to turn her more, spreading her legs wide so he could see exactly what she was doing, her two fingers disappearing inside her as he was sure she was flexing them to rub her g-spot.

 

He watched, stroking himself slowly as she gasped and moaned through another orgasm, biting her lip and giving him an innocent stare when she was done, sitting up to take her dress and bra off and throwing them across the room.

 

She waited as he grabbed one of his ties, coming to kneel on the bed, tying her twists together before pushing her back down on the bed. He lifted her arms above her head, tying her hands to the headboard.

 

Betty felt happy. She didn’t get tipsy often, yet somehow it always happened when she was around Veronica. But it did help, making her body so relaxed and light, feeling like she’d allow him to do anything he wanted – because she knew everything he did made her body react in pleasure.

 

She gasped when he grabbed the back of her knees, holding her legs up and apart with his hands, his mouth coming in direct contact with her soaking pussy, lapping her up and holding her as still as he could, knowing she usually liked to pull at his hair and hold him down on herself, so he had no choice but to eat his way out.

 

Just as she was feeling that familiar fire start back up, he stopped, releasing her legs, leaving her on the bed as he got off and walked to the other side of the room.

 

“What…?” she whimpered, sighing to herself as she dropped her head heavily back on the soft pillows, frustrated.

 

He returned with the small ice bucket he’d placed in the freezer earlier, placing it on the nightstand and grabbing a few of the ice cubes.

 

She bit her lip and gasped at the cold when he placed it at her neck, moving it around to each nipple before leaving what was left of the small cubes in the little hollow between her collarbones, then took his time removing all his clothes.

 

The melting ice ran down around the sides of her neck, the light touch tickling and spreading as she moving in anticipation, straining against the restraints. He was giving her whiplash with this urgent and slow business.

 

With a hand on her chest he told her to stay still and relax.

 

“I don’t want to relax,” she moaned and he replied by placing an ice cube directly on her clit. “No,” she pouted, shutting her legs at the contrast against her over heated skin.

 

“Open your legs.” She said demandingly, slapping her ass with his free hand when her squirming had it exposed to him.

 

She stopped squirming and did what he said, letting him roll the hard cube over her, cool and actually feeling nice now that she was accepting it.

 

She closed her eyes, concentrating as his fingers moved against her at the same time, up until the ice had melted and he reached for more, placing it between his lips as he teased her nipples with it, making them both hard and erect, Betty’s back arching up to his touch.

 

“Please, baby… please…”

 

He smiled to himself as he popped the remainder of the ice into her mouth and used his teeth on her hardened nipple, making her yelp at the suddenness of the bite.

 

“Shhh,” he hushed, doing it again and making her moan, her lips forced closed so she wouldn’t make more of a sound. “Don’t make me gag you as well.”

 

Her mouth fell open, gasps escaping instead of the loud moans she was really holding back.

 

“Please, Jug,”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Fuck me,” he’d teased her with a preview against the door and now he was denying her.

 

He moved up to her lips, the red lipstick smudged sinfully, holding her chin as he kissed her, “Only because you asked so sweetly,” he told her, flipping her over onto her stomach, making her giggle a little again, happy because his cock was pressing into her ass already.

 

He gripped her hips, pulling them up slightly so he could slide into her easily, somehow even warmer and tighter in the position.

 

She hissed a soft, “yes,” gripping the tie with both her hands, tight enough around her twists to make her feel it, but not so tight that it hurt or cut into her. She loved this position, especially with the feel of him on top of her, his weight holding her down and making it impossible to move, driving her mad when he reached a hand around to her clit, simulating both her spots with deep, hard trusts.

 

She squirmed desperately, coming undone and unable to do anything as he didn’t stop. She gasped for him to, “please come,” unable to take anymore.

 

He finally stopped his teasing against her clit, pulling out and coming all over her perfect ass with a few strokes of his hand, like he’d warned, loving how satisfying it looked and felt to be able to do that too her.

 

She sighed happily, unable and not wanting to move, opening her eyes when he dropped down on the bed beside her, looking as spent as she felt.

 

When their eyes met again, he untied her and took her heels off before saying he was going to draw her a bath.

 

After a minute she got up off the bed, feeling a bit gross and sticky but deciding to ignore it since she was going to have a bath anyway. His release ran down the back of her thighs as soon as she was unright, and she rushed into the bathroom, not wanting to get any of it on the carpet.

 

Jughead looked over at her, sensing her presence. He was leaning over the big tub, checking the temperature of the water.

 

She went over and hugged him, “I love you,”

 

He kissed the top of her head, “I love you too, baby… You still feeling tipsy?” he asked, teasing her a little about it.

 

“I’m okay,” she shrugged, feeling that she was sobering up.

 

“Okay, well I’m still going to grab you a water. You can get in.”

 

He kissed her and she thanked him, getting into the tub, the perfect temperature that somehow only he knew how to achieve.

 

He returned with her water and she pulled on his arm, “Join me, please,”

 

He smiled, thinking about it before getting in with her. The publishers had gotten him an extremely nice room, a mini kitchen included and Betty’s favorite, a tub to die for. They could both fit without being squished.

 

When it was full he turned the water off and grabbed the body wash, helping clean her lovingly.

 

They soaked and relaxed wordlessly, enjoying their alone time together. This had been such an amazing trip; his dreams were coming true, and hers came true every night that she was with him.

 

And tomorrow they’d be back home with their little miracle, Niall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing. Can you guys please leave any requests you might like to see me write in the comments? I can't guarantee that they'll get written but I'd like to see WHAT kinds of kinks people want to read... Like, pussy cat/pet? Daddy? Stripper? College student? (I actually started writing that one today - and it's pretty fucking filthy...), etc.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Sorry if this one was more tame. I'll make up for it in other chapters.


	4. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even from miles away Jughead still consumes Betty's day with his sexual commands. After a long day it finally comes to an end with a very satisfying phone call.

Betty placed the oatmeal in front of her son, smoothing his dark hair back off his face before turning to get her own. Her phone vibrated on the counter and she quickly grabbed it, reading the text with a smile on her face as she reached for a glass.

 

Juggie: _Good morning, beautiful!_

 

She poured Niall a glass of water before texting her husband back.

 

Betty: _Good morning, handsome!_

 

She sipped her tea, which was now done steeping, and took a seat next to her son at the kitchen counter.

 

Juggie: _Today's Amanda's party, right?_

 

Betty: _Yep, should be fun!_

As part of the many activities her friend had planned for her upcoming wedding, a sex toy party was one. Betty was actually looking forward to it. A fun girls night was always welcome.

 

Juggie: _I want you to buy a new dildo, along with whatever else you want._

 

She sipped on her tea before biting her lip and replying. She missed him so much. He’d been away far too long on his book tour; a month tomorrow to be exact. He had taken the semester off from teaching to do it. She supported him 100% but it was hard being without him.

 

Betty: _Of course, baby. You'll have some new toys to play with when you get home. I miss you so much._

 

Juggie: _I miss you too. So much. Do something for me today?_

 

He hadn’t touched her in a month, and it would still be another few weeks until he came home for a few days before finishing the rest of the tour.

 

Betty: _Anything._

 

Even though she didn’t have to wait long, the anticipation was killing her.

 

Juggie: _I want you to play with yourself 5 times throughout the day. In different locations, not all at home. No penetration. Touch yourself until you want to come. But don't._

 

Her oatmeal went untouched, now focused on her phone and imagining her husband stroking his morning wood as he texted her.

 

Betty: _Oh, so mean :(_

 

Juggie: _Text me after you're done with each one so I know you've done five._

 

Betty: _Yes, sir._

 

Juggie: _Good girl… How are you both otherwise?_

 

“Is daddy messaging you?” Niall chimed in, redirecting Betty’s focus.

 

“Yeah, baby, you know where he is now?”

 

Niall shook his head.

 

“Texas. You remember where that is?”

 

“At the bottom - the really big one. It’s on top of Mexico.”

 

“That’s right, baby. Oh you’re so smart.” She said, kissing his cheek with a big smack. He giggled. “And the handsomest!”

 

“Tell daddy hello.”

 

Betty: _We’re fine, but we miss you. We’re just eating breakfast. Niall says hello._

 

Juggie: _Give my boy a kiss. I can't wait to be home to you both._

 

“Daddy told me to give you a kiss from him.” She said as she kissed her son’s soft hair. “Should we send him a picture?”

 

“Yeah!” He agreed, wrapping his arms around Betty’s neck as they pecked on the lips and she took a selfie. The two examined the sweet picture before she hit send, adding some text.

 

Betty: _He sends you a kiss and hug back. We can't wait too, baby. Have a good day. We’re so proud of you! Xo_

_Juggie: You too, babe_ _J_

 

Betty and Niall finished breakfast before she took him to preschool, heading to The Register next. She went into the bathroom before she got started, looking at herself in the mirror and biting her lip as she hiked her skirt up her thighs.

 

She imagined her husband behind her, closing her eyes and picturing him, his chest hard against her back, his breath warm against her neck as he leaned down to kiss her there, his one arm tight around her waist as the other moved into her panties.

 

She steadied herself by placing one hand on the sink, pushing her other hand into her panties, running her finger against her opening to gather the arousal that was already seeping out of her, using the liquid to help her finger easily slide around her bud, silky, warm, and smooth.

 

She bit her lip not to moan, continuing the motion. There was this huge swelling of love inside her chest, doing this for him and not herself. She was pretty sure she’d do anything for him, falling in love with him all over again each day.

 

Just as the sparks began lighting up behind her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips, a shocking knock came from the door, “Betty?” her mother asked.

 

Betty quickly pulled her hand away, her heart beating in surprise, “Yeah, mum, I’m in here!” She called back, trying not to laugh.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right out.” She pulled some toilet paper off the roll, wiping herself dry and putting her skirt back in place.

 

Alice was opening the binds when Betty joined her, “Morning, mum.”

 

Alice turned to her daughter, a frown forming on her face, “What’s wrong, sweetheart, you look a little flustered.” She came over, placing a hand on Betty’s forehead.

 

“I’m totally fine, mum,” she tried not to laugh, heading over to her desk and pulling her phone out.

 

Betty: _One._

 

He didn’t reply until a little later, probably busy with his editor. Alice left work earlier than Betty, going to pick Niall up from preschool. He was staying with her tonight anyway, while Betty went out.

 

When Betty was done with her work, she locked up and went back to her car, realizing it was a good a time as any to get number two in. It was a little exciting, knowing someone could see her. It reminded her of the times she and Jughead explored each other in public, and she was soon holding off another orgasm, starting to feel frustrated, her panties soaked as she drove home.

 

Betty: _Two_

Once home she got into the shower, whimpering as she played with herself, swollen and throbbing with need. She wanted him inside her so badly and wished her fingers could be a substitute like they were many nights while she slept in their bed alone.

 

Betty: _Three_

 

She texted as soon as she got out of the shower, irritated.

 

Juggie: _That’s my girl._

 

And with his simple praise, she felt a little better, trying not to concentrate at the sensation in her lower stomach as she got ready for the party.

 

She drove over to her parent’s house to have dinner, ducking into the bathroom for number four. She felt dirty and naughty leaving her son and parents for a few minutes to do such things to herself. But the fact that it was for him did turn her on. And honestly she liked feeling dirty.

 

Betty: _Four._

 

She spent some time with Niall, cuddling on the couch as they watched some T.V. She kissed him and told him to be good for his grandparents, and that she’d see him first thing tomorrow.

 

The party was really fun, fruity cocktails served and giggly woman discussing different toys and sexual pleasures. It only took Betty a few seconds to be holding off an orgasm in the bathroom.

 

Betty: _Five._

 

Jughead: _Cursing me yet?_

 

Betty: _Definitely._

Jughead: _Not sorry… Call me when you’re home. I’m done for the day._

 

Betty went back to the party, handing her credit card over, happy she didn’t look like too much of a freak since the other woman were buying just as many products.

 

At home she slipped off her second pair of drenched panties of the day, slipping on one of Jughead’s t-shirts before putting her headphones in and calling him.

 

“Hey, baby,” he answered, that smirk that she knew was on his face coming through clearly in his tone.

 

“Hey, yourself,” she replied, sitting on the bed as she began taking the toys out of the packaging.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“I think you know. Very frustrated.”

 

He chuckled, “Tell me what you got.”

 

“A dildo, it’s bright pink and lights up for some reason.”

 

He laughed again, music to her ears.

 

“Something called a ‘satisfyer’ that’s apparently as good as a man’s mouth… nipple clamps with fluffy black balls attached… some lube… body oil…”

 

“That it?”

 

“Yeah… was going to get you a penis ring, but they were all out.” She smiled, knowing he had no interest in toys that were for him.

 

“Too bad,” he joked back, “What are you wearing?”

 

“Your t-shirt,” she answered.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yep…”

 

“Put the nipple clamps on and show me,” he instructed.

 

She smiled and took one of the clamps, moving her hands under the shirt to attach it to her nipple, unable to control the moan that escaped her, a tingling sensation shooting from her breast throughout her body. She did the same with the other, wincing slightly at the pain that quickly turned to pleasure and continued to feel good.

 

She lifted the shirt and snapped a quick picture of her breasts; “You should be getting it now,”

 

“Fuck, I like those. Good choice, babe.”

 

She leaned back on the propped up pillows, biting her lip and knowing this was going to turn into some much needed phone sex.

 

“Get comfortable. You have your headphone in?”

 

“Yes,” she replied, slipping her legs under the covers and diming the lights from the control on her bedside table. “What are you wearing, Juggie?” she asked, picturing his body so clearly, knowing how he moved and how he felt.

 

“I’m in the hotel bathrobe, relaxing on the bed… And now I’m definitely stroking myself thanks to that picture… Tell me about today, start with number one.”

 

“It was at work in the bathroom. I imagined you were holding me from behind… My mum freaked me out just before I was about to come.”

 

He laughed lightly, “Your mum freaks me out sometimes too.” He joked.

 

“Then after work in my car. It was horrible driving home with wet underwear. I was really fucking irritated in the shower, baby…”

 

“Are you swollen and throbbing now?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Play with your clit again, while you tell me the rest.”

 

She moved her hand between her thighs, moaning weakly as the lightest touch made her legs squeeze together.

 

“I’m so sensitive, Juggie… Can I come, please?”

 

“No, baby,” he replied, gently yet also firmly.

 

She frowned and took a deep breath, forcing her fingers to keep rubbing, torturing herself under their sheets.

 

“Umm… then at my parents house while your in-laws and son sat in the other room,”

 

“Oh, I sense some attitude. Did it make you feel bad?”

 

She moaned her response, “Then in the bathroom at the party… Fuck, Jug. Why do you love doing this to me?” She used her free hand to force her leg open, her muscles tensing as she held off.

 

“What am I doing to you?”

 

“You love to deny me…” she breathed, her finger stilling so she could return to some form of calm, her nipples aching sinfully as the fabric brushed against the clamps while she squirmed.

 

“I love how you’re such a good girl and you listen to me… even though I know you want to be bad and let your body give in… I love that when you’re in complete ecstasy it’s because of me. It’s one of the biggest turn ons… You’re a fucking goddess… and you let me control your body.”

 

She bit into her lip, hard, a tear falling from her eye. Her emotions were heightened from the physical activates of the day, and she was honestly tired. “I love you,” she responded, because she really did. He was the one that made her feel like a goddess, loving her even on bad days.

 

“I love you too, baby… Do you have that dildo handy?”

 

She reached for it, happy to move her touch away from her burning nerve even if for just a moment.

 

“I have it.”

 

“Good… You think you need lube or are you wet enough?”

 

She’d been wet all day, wiping twice every time she went to the bathroom. “I don’t need it.” She simply replied and could just picture the smile spreading across his beautiful full lips.

 

“Spread your legs and put it at your pussy.”

 

She did, not having to wait as he continued talking, “Go slow, push it in a little further each time.”

 

She’d much rather it be him than the toy, but it felt nice, filling herself up with something more than just her fingers. She hadn’t been away from Jughead for this long ever, and she hated it.

 

“Is it bigger than me?”

 

“Just a little bit,” she answered honestly, most of the dildos were ridiculous, she’d picked one of the tamest, most “normal” sized ones.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I’d rather have you…” she moaned.

 

“I’d rather it was me too… Imagine it is… Take the clamps off and massage the pain away.”

 

She reached her free hand under his t-shirt, taking the first clamp off as gently as she could, hissing at the sting, the release too sudden even though she went as slow as she could.

 

She rubbed over her nipple, the sensation making her sink down lower on the bed, her back arching as she began a steady rhythm with the toy that was filling and stretching her teased sex.

 

She did the same with the other clamp, quicker with the release so that the pleasure would set in faster too. “I want to come…” she whimpered pleadingly.

 

“Soon, Betty… Be a good girl a little while longer. Fuck that perfect pussy faster. Use your other hand and play with yourself some more.”

 

Using one hand to control the toy and the other to rub her nerve again, she groaned, wishing he was here to make it all better.

 

“Baby…” she whispered, “I can’t anymore… I’m shaking… Please, it’s been all day.”

 

Jughead knew he was being cruel, and with his own release soon approaching he figured he’d taken it far enough.

 

“Okay, baby, but be loud about it… Let me hear it.”

 

She felt relieved, “Thank you… Oh god, thank you…” she moaned, pushing the plastic in to her limit, pressing down hard on her nerve, her knees opening wide as her whole body felt like it was lifting off the bed.

 

“I’m coming…” She didn’t hold anything back, the release hard and forceful, feeling like every tense muscle was turning to mush. The whole day denial had made her release so much more intense.

 

“Fuck, good girl…” she could tell by his voice that he was about to come.

 

“Thank you,” she breathed, removing the dildo and becoming dead weight in the bed, still spread out and unable to move, her whole body hot and tingling.

 

They were both quiet for a while, catching their breaths.

 

“I hate being away from you and Niall.” He finally spoke.

 

“Me too… but that was hot,” she laughed and moved to her side, gathering the clamps and dildo up from under the covers.

 

“Everything with you is hot…”

 

“Thank you, Juggie,” after all these years he could still make her blush.

 

She felt too exhausted to get up again, so she grabbed some tissues and cleaned up as much as she could, deciding to take a bath first thing tomorrow, and pushing the toys over so she wouldn’t knock them off the bed while she slept.

 

“Tell me about your day?” She asked, sleepy and closing her eyes as his familiar voice helped her drift off to sleep.


	5. The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is struggling with his next novel, and Betty wants to help him relax - with some professor and naughty student role-play.

Betty had taken the day off work. Well, not so much off, but she wasn’t going into the office. She still worked from her laptop at the dining room table after making breakfast and taking Niall to preschool.

 

Jughead had disappeared into the study as soon as Betty left with Niall, working on his next novel, which his editor was hounding him for. Betty worried about him. He was smoking more, this time from stress, and also eating a little less than normal. He’d always had such a big appetite, so it was strange when he left food on his plate.

 

His dream had come true, and with it, responsibilities followed. It was like when they had Niall. They were both young, probably too young to have a child, but they both wanted it, and it was more work then they could have ever expected, but it was worth it.

 

She desperately wanted to ease some of his stress. Maybe if he relaxed he’d be able to work.

 

She entered the study, moving carefully towards him. It worried her, how his brow was constantly creased, staring at his laptop like he hated it. She gave him a gentle smile when he looked up at her, sitting back to stretch out his neck and arms.

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

“How’s it going?” She didn’t want to interrupt if he was actually inspired.

 

He fought not to roll his eyes, “How do you think? Fucking horrible. I’m never going to get this out.”

 

She climbed into his lap, running her fingers through his hair, already messy from him pulling on it. He placed his hands on her hips, closing his eyes as she massaged his scalp.

 

“I had years to work on my first book, Betty… I didn’t have anyone breathing down my neck…” he sighed, frustrated and worried he was taking it out on his family. They were perfect and they deserved a happy, loving husband and father. He was so destructed by this.

 

Betty continued to massage, looking down at his worried and tired face.

 

“Professor Jones…” she tried, biting her lip. It had been so hard lately to get him to play, his mind too preoccupied. He’d been a little short with her at times too, but she didn’t blame him for it, and she wasn’t upset.

 

“Babe…” he sighed, opening his eyes and watching her, “I really need to work on this.” He hadn’t written more than a few paragraphs, stuck and without inspiration.

 

Betty turned her body, reaching one hand back to shut his laptop, turning back to him and cupping his face.

 

“Take it out on me, baby… Let your frustration out on me…” she coaxed, pressing her lips down gently to his.

 

“Betty…” he groaned, flashes of her naked and whimpering entering his mind easily. He needed to work, but they also both knew that he’d never refused her, like she’d never refused him, in all the years they’d been together.

 

“Professor Jones… I’ll do anything to get a higher grade,” she began, and he was still amazed at how easily it came to her.

 

She was dressed in ripped up jeans and a white t-shirt, barefoot with her hair down in its natural waves, no make up on and so fucking perfect. He brought his hand up to her cheek, running his thumb over her plump lips, her eyes burning into him with desire.

 

“I don’t know, Betty, you know I don’t do make up tests…”

 

He smirked at the small smile that danced across her face; happy she was succeeding in seducing him.

 

“But it’s not my fault… If you’d only let me explain what happened,” she pouted, her hands running over his chest and shoulders.

 

“Explain.”

 

“I can’t help it. Every class I just sit there, fantasizing about you bending me over in front of the whole class… Fucking me in front of everyone… and I’m soaked by the time it’s over.”

 

He fought not to curse, instead gripped her hips tighter.

 

“And then I let another guy fuck me… but it’s never good enough. I just wish that it was you, the whole time, with every one of them. And I’m just left even more horny and frustrated. I can’t concentrate in class, let alone during an exam.”

 

He licked his lower lip, watching her innocent face, a complete contrast with the dirty story she was telling him.

 

“None of them know how to satisfy me. They’re all boys, and I need a man.”

 

“So that’s what you’re doing instead of studying? Fucking your classmates.”

 

She nodded, “Are you going to punish me? It’s the only way I’ll behave.”

 

“Stand up.” He told her, the two of them standing from their position on the chair.

 

He reached behind her, moving his laptop into the drawer and deciding to forget about it, instead concentrating on the love of his life - who was deciding to be filthy, apparently.

 

He reached for her t-shirt, easily slipping the soft fabric off her body.

 

“I think all good things start with a spanking. Go find me a book I can do it with.”

 

Her eyebrows shot up slightly and he could tell she was excited about the idea of being spanked by something much harder than his hand.

 

She returned from the bookshelf quickly, handing him a large, thin, but hard, textbook on the art of writing. How appropriate.

 

He placed it on the table beside her.

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

She did, and he used the fabric of her t-shirt to create a gag, filling her mouth with it until he was sure she couldn’t fit anymore but wouldn’t choke.

 

“Okay?” he asked, just to be safe.

 

She nodded, watching him with those eyes that so easily turned from sweet to naughty. He took her bra off and undid her jeans roughly, pushing the denim down her thighs before doing the same with her simple white panties.

 

Her eyes never left his, watching intently as he took a hold of her chin, making sure she was listening when he said, “I want you to come as much as you can. I’m going to tire you out, so we can get these thoughts out of your pretty head. You can reach down and touch yourself as much as you want. Understand?”

 

She nodded.

 

“You better give me all of them. No holding back.”

 

Without having to be told she turned and bent over the desk, pressing her ass back into his crotch. In that moment he did want to take it all out on her, every frustration and irritation.

 

He reached down between her legs, rubbing roughly and hearing her muffled moan. He used his whole hand to slap her pussy, making her jolt forward as a muffled scream escaped, her thighs pressing together in an attempt to shield herself.

 

“Open your legs, Betty, don’t pull away.” He instructed, running a large hand down her back and watching as she complied, getting back into the position she was previously in.

 

He did it again and she did her best to stay still, moaning into the cloth that was filling her mouth, breathing deeply through her nose.

 

He spread both her ass and pussy, exposing her completely to him, pink and wet and perfect. He held back his groan, instead filling her pussy with his finger.

 

“Is this where you let them fuck you?” He asked.

 

She looked back at him and nodded, dropping her head down between her elbows, holding herself up against the desk with her forearms. His finger slipped out of her only to fill her ass next, using her juices as lubricant. She frowned and tried to swallow. Her gag was a little uncomfortable; just enough so to turn her on and make her feel dirty. She loved it.

 

“What about here?”

 

She shook her head no, not looking back this time because she could tell he was able to see her response.

 

“Well maybe I’ll fuck you there then.” He warned, slipping his finger out of her impossibly tight hole. They didn’t have anal too often. He used plugs on her sometimes, but using a small toy was different than getting fucked by something much thicker and longer.

 

It usually took a little time to get her ready for that, relaxed and comfortable enough, and he was always careful. He’d see how things went, but it did make him hard, knowing how fucking good it felt.

 

He used the book she’d chosen, hitting her backside with it and giving her a second to recover before doing it again. And again.

 

Her perfect body shook a little, her back dipping as she groaned softly.

 

“Remember what I told you, you can touch yourself whenever you want.”

 

After another smack, she moved her hand between her legs, her chest dropping onto the cold wood of the table, her other hand reaching forward to hold onto the other end of the desk.

 

He put the book down and stood back so he could watch with a better view, her hips squirming against her hand, her ass turning redder by the second.

 

He watched as she came, her foot kicking back as if they were in a romantic comedy and he was kissing her for the first time.

 

She relaxed with a sigh and waited for more. Behind her he undid his jeans, taking his cock out and stroking a few times. He sat back on the chair and moved forward so his line of site was level with her sex.

 

He kissed her warm ass cheeks, hearing her moan contently before he smacked her across her thigh, surprising her.

 

“Do it again, let me see how you make that pussy come.”

 

She rubbed her fingers against her clit at his request, still sensitive and coming undone again within seconds, breathing deeply and trying to stay calm, but she already felt herself slipping away, consumed by her lust for him.

 

“Come kneel between my legs,” he told her, watching as she turned and did exactly what he said, looking from his dick up to his beautiful face, her hands on each of his thighs. He was exactly what she wanted and needed to satisfy this uncontrollable hunger within her.

 

He leaned forward and cupped her face, the white fabric spilling from her mouth, the excess hanging from it.

 

“Should I take this out? Put your mouth to work?”

 

She nodded, closing her eyes when he caressed her cheek, using the other hand to reach down and pinch her nipple, making her groan and frown as he tugged a little.

 

She sighed when he finally removed the gag, swallowing and letting her saliva coat her dry mouth, her jaw feeling better now that it could move. Her mouth easily watered, knowing she’d taste him soon.

 

She bit her lip and moved one of her hands from his thigh to her center, watching the smirk that played across his cheek.

 

“You are a horny girl, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, Professor Jones,” she answered, glancing down at his dick again, getting stroked by his large confident hand. “Can I do that, please?”

 

He took the hand that was still on his thigh, moving it onto him and sighing contently at the gentle feel of her, much softer than his own hand.

 

She stroked him at the same time as she fingered herself, getting up onto her knees and leaning over to taste him, moaning as she couldn’t wait and took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him.

 

As sucking him off was one of her biggest turn ons, it wasn’t surprising that she was coming again, moaning around his dick and rocking her hips down against her fingers.

 

“Bend back over the desk, I think you’ve earned some cock.”

 

He loved how easily she obeyed him, turning and ready for him before he even stood up.

 

He slapped his dick a few times against her before slipping into her wet warmth, beginning to fuck her against the desk without easing into it, her cries of pleasure filling the room.

 

He reached for her hair, getting a fistful of it before pulling her back, reaching an arm around her chest and leaning forward so his mouth was at her ear.

 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your ass.”

 

“Fuck…” she groaned, his words and the way he kept thrusting into her, rough and hard, had her crying through another orgasm, so strong that the only thing holding her up was his arm, still wrapped around her.

 

He pumped into her a few more time, filling her with his come as she felt him spill, warm and wet, before stopping.

 

He sat back on the chair, his jeans and boxer briefs still just under his ass, fully clothed as she lay draped over the desk completely naked, his white seed spilling down her smooth thighs.

 

She looked so relaxed and content, “Turn around.”

 

He could tell by the way she moved slower than usual that she was tired, but still obeyed.

 

“Lay back on the desk.” She did.

 

“Open your legs.”

 

She moaned, knowing what he was going to make her do next and not ready, still so tired from her multiple orgasms in such a short amount of time.

 

“Open them.” He said more sternly, and she did.

 

He brought her feet up onto his knees, knowing she’d be more comfortable than with them hanging off the table. Both his hands stayed around each ankle like a set of locks.

 

“Touch yourself,”

 

She moaned again, lifting her head to look at him, “Please no. I don’t think I can take anymore so soon.”

 

“I’ll fuck your ass as hard as I just fucked your pussy if you don’t do it right now.” He told her, irritated.

 

She whimpered and did what he said, her whole body shaking at the over sensitivity.

 

“You wanted to be punished, so here we are…” he taunted. “Maybe you’ll concentrate in class and learn something after this.”

 

She pushed her fingers into herself, feeling his warm come and crying out as she rubbed her clit at the same time, opening her knees wide and giving into it, her back arching, tears running down her face.

 

“That’s my good girl,” he praised through her cries. He moved his hands up her shins and held her knees wide open as her toes curled and her whole body tensed, right before everything let go, pulling her hand away from herself shakily and breathing deeply to control her cries.

 

Her caressed her legs and feet, giving her some time until she stood and leaned down, giving him a kiss, letting him wipe her tears before she began to step away, wanting to use the bathroom so she could clean up.

 

He grabbed her wrist before she could take another step.

 

“No Betty, you’re not going anywhere. Kneel down next to me.”

 

She got down weakly onto her knees, their combined come running down both her thighs and dripping onto the hardwood beneath her.

 

“Sit back on your heels. Spread your knees.”

 

She did as he said, spreading her knees.

 

“Wider.” He said, disappointed, like she should know what he wanted. “Put your hands behind your back.”

 

She did everything he said, watching as he sat down and pulled his laptop out.

 

“You can be my good girl and wait until I’m ready for you again… That wasn’t quite enough coming from you.”

 

She groaned without meaning to. She was completely spent, allowing each and every orgasm to take over her body without holding anything back.

 

“Oh, excuse me, are you complaining now? You asked for this.”

 

“No, sir.” She quickly answered, aroused by the fact that he was using her and taking out his frustrations on her like she wanted. She knew this was his way of relaxing -dominating her.

 

“Because I told you, I’m going to fuck you until you promise you’ll concentrate in class.”

 

She nodded obediently.

 

“Don’t move. I don’t want to have to get you a leash.”

 

She bit her lips, not really minding the idea, knowing they had one in the drawer of their toys.

 

She sat as still as she could in her position, happy when he began typing away, seeming like inspiration had struck, and proud to think she helped with that.

 

When he reached over, running his hand over her head and hair like she was his pet, she really wanted that leash, remembering the time she asked Veronica to borrow her pussy cat ears in college – Veronica stating she’d let Betty borrow them just as long as she didn’t tell her what they were for.

 

She leaned her head into his touch and he looked down at her, more relaxed then before.

 

“Play with yourself, baby,” he told her, reaching down to pinch her nipple and made her jump slightly in surprise.

 

He smirked, going back to his work as she brought her hands around to her thighs and used one to touch her swollen clit, sensitive and making her want to close her thighs.

 

She didn’t though, knowing that’s not what he wanted. So she continued to run her fingers over herself, their combined release all over her and helping her touch feel smooth.

 

“I don’t hear any coming,” he warned, his eyes not leaving his screen.

 

She moaned, reaching her hand for his thigh and holding onto him as she made herself come again, a little more calm from the time she had to recover.

 

He finally stopped typing and pulled her up, “Come here,” he said gently, pulling her into his lap, massaging her sore ass and making her whimper. He was hard again so she did what she knew he’d want next, moving onto him and sitting down on it.

 

She looked down at him, her hands cradling the back of his head, tugging at his hair a little as he looked up at her, grinding slow and deep.

 

He sighed with content, moving his face into her breasts, latching onto one before paying the other attention. She moved a little faster, grinding harder as her next release easily approached.

 

“That’s it, baby, come all over this cock. Get it wet and ready for your tight ass.”

 

She moved her face down against his and kissed him sloppily as she came again, knowing she was relaxed enough and ready for anal. She honestly loved when they did it, because it was out of the norm. She knew that as long as she was ready and turned on enough, it felt incredible, and she trusted him completely.

 

As her high subsided and her hips stilled, their kiss grew more passionate, Jughead melting into the chair and almost forgetting they were doing a dirty role-play. When she climbed off his lap and gave him a cheeky smile, he remembered, back in the right headspace.

 

She turned and sat back on him, his still hard cock slipping between her ass as she moved. He gripped her hips as she pressed back against his chest, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

 

He kissed her neck, whispering, “Oh, I get it, you _want_ it in your ass, don’t you, bad girl?”

 

She bit her lip and nodded with a moan, moving her position so he was poking into her. She teased them both, letting his head slip in before popping out again, the both of them moaning.

 

He let her control it at first, knowing that letting her have control would ease her into it faster.

 

She took him deeper each time, relaxed and turned on enough that it really didn’t take long to feel good. When he tapped her hip she knew he wanted to take over. She got off his lap and leaned over the desk again.

 

He stood and moved into her again, groaning at the tightness, her ass looking so fucking good – taking all he was giving.

 

“Are you going to be good next time? Pay attention in class?” He asked.

 

She moaned and pressed her ass back against him, “I don’t think you’re punishing me hard enough,” she teased, giving him a little smirk.

 

He gripped her hip tighter and pushed into her harder, knowing very well it’s what she wanted out of him. She cried out weakly and he knew he’d hit a spot.

 

“Not hard enough,” she continued to tease, even though he knew it was.

 

He slammed into her, hard and fast, again and again, her whimpers coming in closer together.

 

“Hard enough?” he asked.

 

“No,”

 

He slapped her ass then, making her flinch in surprise. He leaned over her and reached his hand around to play with her nerve, earning a moan, “Don’t push me, Betty,” he warned hotly.

 

She loved to push him, “Fuck. Me. Harder.”

 

His free hand came around her throat, gripping hard enough for her to feel it. It instantly had her seeing stars, his finger working her as he filled her harder from behind, so full and deep. She felt completely spent, every muscle in her body relaxed.

 

He couldn’t hold off anymore, the way her hips moved back to meet his thrusts, her thighs shaking as she came, had him pulling out and coming in sprits against her ass.

 

“Fuck,” he sighed, looking down at the mess and running his hand through his hair. He was sweating, and would need to take his second shower this morning. What else could he do? His wife was filthy, and he wouldn’t have her any other way.

 

She pushed herself up and turned to wrap her arms around him, leaning against him for support, “I think I definitely deserve an A after all that,”

 

“You going to pay attention in class next time?” He teased.

 

“Only if you promise to do that again,” she shot back, looking up at him with a wink.

 

He had no idea where she got so much energy, “I love you, you know that?” He asked, still amazed by her after all these years.

 

“Yes, I know,”

 

He moved a finger under her chin so he could lean down and kiss her softly, “Seriously. I’m sorry if I’m a grumpy old man sometimes.”

 

“You’re my grumpy old man.” She smiled. She was going to be there for him no matter what, good or bad mood, just like he was there for her.

 

He looked at her with awe, knowing that having her and Niall was everything he really needed. Even if there was no second novel, he had everything he’d ever need in them.

 

“Come on, old man, help me shower. You made a mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be posting a short chapter later today, thanks to a sweet prompt by Myterribletwenties


	6. The Lazy Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter - Betty and Jughead get a little frisky on Sunday morning while making breakfast.
> 
> Prompt by Myterribletwenties - thank you!

It was a lazy Sunday morning and Niall had run into the living room excitedly, knowing exactly what buttons to press to get onto Netflix. He loved Sunday mornings, because his parents let him watch whatever he wanted before breakfast.

 

Betty and Jughead followed him down, laughing at his excitement and content of sitting on the couch all morning. Betty grabbed him some orange juice and went to make sure what he’d picked was appropriate. She ruffled his dark hair and kissed his cheek before leaving him to it, knowing he’d stay like this all day if they let him.

 

She entered the kitchen with a smile, glancing back in Niall’s direction. With the layout of the house, you could see into the living room from the kitchen, so she could keep an eye on Niall.

 

Jughead was already getting her tea ready, handing it over to her as he waited for his coffee. She bit her lip at how good he looked, feeling especially turned on. She sometimes had to pinch herself. She had a beautiful life, and a husband that somehow just kept getting sexier. He was dressed in nothing but string pajama bottoms, his hair a mess and a little tired looking from just waking up.

 

As soon as he handed her the tea she placed it on the counter, hooking her fingers into his waistband and pulling him closer.

 

“Betty,” he warned with a smirk.

 

“Juggie,” she replied, her expression daring him to stop her as she reached inside, taking his softness into her gentle hand.

 

“I’m trying to make breakfast,” he chuckled, motioning back to the eggs he’d taken out of the fridge. As she began to stroke him he felt himself easily growing hard at her touch.

 

“Are you?” she asked, pushing his pants down just far enough so she could pull him out. The counter was blocking them from Niall’s view, not that he’d ever pull his eyes away from the television anyway.

 

Before he knew it she was on her knees, looking up at him seductively and licking her lips.

 

“Fuck, Betty,” he swallowed; looking into the living room to make sure Niall was distracted.

 

By the time he looked down again, her lips were wrapping around him, working him easily in and out of her warm mouth. His hand came to rest behind her head.

 

She knew exactly what to do, how to swirl her tongue in a way that made him dizzy and how to run her teeth against him to make his grip tighten. The suddenness of the whole thing added to it of course. The last thing he expected was a blowjob in the kitchen this morning, but he probably shouldn’t put anything past Betty.

 

She hummed around him, sucking him harder and faster. He cursed under his breath. She was so fucking sexy he couldn’t stand it sometimes. There were times that he thought maybe he asked too much of her, like last night when he joined her in the shower and put a hand over her mouth, fucking her without warning or foreplay. But she initiated just as much as he did, if not more. He was so lucky.

 

He watched as she moved her hand between her legs, under the oversized t-shirt she slept in last night. He smirked and shook his head, “No, baby, that’s for me.”

 

She got the hint and stopped, humming contently as she felt his release approach, gripping her down on him as he spilled and she swallowed, sucking him dry and clean before putting him back into his pants gently.

 

He leaned back against the counter with a deep breath, smiling at her as she wiped her mouth and reached for her tea, taking a sip and moving around the kitchen like nothing had happened.

 

She opened the fridge and pulled some fruit out, along with the turkey bacon. He hated the stuff, but Betty insisted they needed to cut the real stuff out.

 

He watched her sexy toned legs as she leaned over, way more than she had to, reaching for a pan, exposing her white panties to him. He smiled and shook his head, going to pour himself a coffee – he needed it.

 

He watched as she began preparing some of the ingredients, going about the morning that she didn’t know he was going to attack her at any moment.

 

He pulled her over to his chest and reached down to grip her ass, “Do you think I’m going to just let you make breakfast before returning the favor?” He asked lowly.

 

She smiled up at him innocently and shrugged. She knew he never left her deprived.

 

“How about you try and make breakfast while I distract you?” He asked, knowing by the look in her eye that she liked the idea.

 

She pushed against his chest, “You could try,” she teased confidently, moving away to grab everything she needed to start beating the eggs.

 

He moved in behind her, kissing her neck, happy her hair was up in a messy bun and out of his way. He skimmed his fingertips up her hips, under her t-shirt, moving around to grip her hipbones.

 

“Mummy! Can I watch the next one?” Niall called from the couch.

 

They both stopped, even though they knew he couldn’t see anything.

 

“Yes, baby, breakfast is going to be a little longer still. You okay in there?” She asked, feeling Jughead’s fingers continue, slowly teasing her skin.

 

“Yep!” He called back.

 

She gasped when Jughead’s hand pushed into her panties, chuckling against her neck at her wetness.

 

She tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but when his other hand reached up to massage her breast and his fingers moved firmly over her nerve, she tried not to moan, instead relaxing back into Jughead’s chest and looking up at him.

 

“I think I’ve won already,” he teased, seeing she’d pushed the eggs away.

 

She moaned softly as he slipped two fingers inside her, switching between filling her up and teasing her nerve. When he knew she was getting closer, he moved down onto his knees and pulled her panties off, turning her around before she knew what was happening. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder with a smile.

 

She reached back and held onto the counter behind herself, watching him as he began to eat her out, pressing a hand firmly to her ass so she was pressing forward and giving him enough room.

 

Fuck, he looked so good, staring up at her as she felt herself falling apart, gripping onto his hair with one hand and grinding onto his face with her release, biting onto her lip to keep quiet.

 

He looked so accomplished as he licked her up, his tongue dipping into her for more and making her gasp. He gave her clit another soft kiss before helping her step back into her panties.

 

She watched as he grabbed his coffee and took a long sip before preparing the pans, “Come on, mummy, you have two hungry boys to feed,” he teased.

 

She raised an eyebrow, “Oh, you didn’t just have enough?” She asked, turning back to finish getting the eggs ready for him to put on the hot pan.

 

“I never have enough,” he said, giving her ass a playful smack.

 


	7. The Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty enjoy halloween as Little Red and The Big Bad Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot I had this chapter written, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I have no idea when or if this will be updated again. It's really just a collection of one shot smut without a storyline, so please just take it for what it is.
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes, I feel like there might be a few in here.
> 
> Thank you all for your support :)

**Inspired by[shymeg‘s Little red meets the big bad wolf](https://shymeg.tumblr.com/post/172942613765/little-red-meets-the-big-bad-wolf)**

 

The house was full of laughter as FP chased Niall. Niall loved all his grandparents – but most of all his Pop FP. The two adored each other, and it really made Jughead happy to see how far his father had come. Despite everything he’d turned out okay, and he knew it was because he had a parent who cared. His father had never been perfect, but at least he tried.

 

“Mummy!” Niall yelled, laughing hysterically and hiding behind Betty’s legs. She’d been filling the candy bowl but stopped to laugh along with her son as he clung to her.

 

Jughead just enjoyed it all – his amazing family having fun.

 

“Okay, kid! Enough fun. We’ve got some serious trick or treating to do,” FP said, catching his breath after keeping up with the youngest Jones.

 

“No!” Niall giggled.

 

“No?” PF smiled, “You _don’t_ want candy?”

 

Jughead knew that it was just that he was having too much fun with his grandfather. And when FP put it that way, Niall was excited to leave.

 

“I promise we won’t eat all the candy before bedtime.” FP joked, kissing Betty’s cheek goodbye.

 

She smiled beautifully and fixed Niall’s Hulk costume, “I mean, if you guys have all the candy, I’m not the one that needs to deal with it,” she laughed.

 

FP nodded, “True. You kids have a good night off.”

 

Niall kissed and hugged Betty goodbye before Jughead walked them out, so he could put the booster seat into his father’s car from Betty’s.

 

After a final wave to his dad and son, he headed back inside, Betty thrusting the bowl of candy and the ‘Help yourself’ sign into his hands.

 

She gave him a sexy smirk and he quickly went to set up the candy, locking their front door and feeling a sudden wave of excitement pass through his body at the realization that he and his wife were finally alone for the night.

 

He went into his office to retrieve the costume he’d picked out for her, handing her the bag and feeling himself growing hard at simply the thought of what she’d look like.

 

She took the bag and peeked inside, “You’re eager,” she teased.

 

“I’m horny,” he corrected, reaching for the top button of her blouse and undoing it skillfully. “Now get up stairs and change.”

 

She bit into her lip the way he loved, her bright eyes becoming slightly darker with arousal, “Where’s your costume?”

 

He undid a few extra buttons, exposing her cleavage, “I don’t need a costume. I’m scary enough as is,”

 

“You’re not that scary,” she half teased. Of course she wasn’t scared of him, but she knew he was saying it to excite her. And she liked it. She also wanted to see what he’d say or do next.

 

“You should be scared of me,” he said lowly, finishing with her shirt and moving his hand to grip her chin, “The more questions you ask the scarier I’ll be.”

 

She swallowed with want, her tongue reaching out to lick her lips. She was falling deep into that hole of desire that seemed so endless with Jughead.

 

“Do I have to tell you again?”

 

She snapped out of her daze and quickly shook her head, hurrying up the stairs with the bag he’d given her. When she was inside their bedroom she took the long red cloak out of the bag, silky and light to the touch. There was a hood attached and she knew right away she would be stepping into the role of Little Red Riding Hood.

 

While the cloak had a lot of fabric, the rest of her costume did not. It was basically sexy, strappy, barely there lingerie that hardly covered anything.

 

She wrapped the cloak around her practically naked body as she heard him step into the room, the excitement bursting through her body.

 

“I’m afraid you’re too late,” he began, the door clicking behind him as he trapped them inside, “I’ve already eaten grandma… and there won’t be a woodcutter coming to rescue you at the end of this story, Red,”

 

Chewing on her lip so she wouldn’t smile like an idiot, she took a deep breath and set herself into the role-play, “Please don’t hurt me, mister wolf. I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

He closed the distance between them with a few easy strides. Her perfect face was the picture of innocence, and knowing he was going to prove that wrong only made him excited for more.

 

He pushed the cloak open, revealing her almost naked form in the skimpy pieces of lingerie, the smile growing on his face, “Maybe you were waiting for me all along, huh? Who else would this be for?”

 

“People warned me about you,” she answered softly, “But I know you’re just misunderstood. No one’s that bad.” She contemplated reaching out for him, but decided against it, especially since what she said seemed to only make his thoughts grow darker.

 

“You think I’m just misunderstood?”

 

She nodded timidly.

 

“You don’t think I’ll do bad things to do?”

 

She was brave enough to place her hand delicately over his chest, looking up at him through her thick lashes, “I didn’t say that… I just think you might have reasons for those bad things.”

 

He smirked, “What ever happened to ‘please don’t hurt me, mister wolf’?”

 

“I still stand by that,” she breathed, already hypnotized by the lust he washed over her.

 

“I won’t hurt you, too badly, if you keep your word about doing everything I want.”

 

She nodded, her head tilting up to him. His lips met hers ever so gently, before he instructed her to get up on the bed, with her head at the foot of the bed. She did, waiting for him as he pulled what he wanted out of their drawers.

 

When he was done he sat on the bed next to her and she watched him as he opened the cloak, kind of fanning it around her and leaving her feeling very exposed.

 

“Lift and spread your knees,”

 

She did it a little too quickly and eagerly, the smirk growing across his lips.

 

“I haven’t had dessert yet,” he told her, running his finger lightly from her knee and down to her core.

 

She moaned ever so slightly, knowing he was going ravage her tonight, and feeling more than okay with it.

 

“But I want to make sure it’s nice and juicy before I have my feast.”

 

She watched as he brought one of the small egg shaped bullets to his mouth and covered it with his saliva, his free hand pushing the lace of her panties aside and easily sliding the piece of metal inside her.

 

She didn’t have to wonder what he’d do with the other bullet because the next thing she knew he had pushed her knees together and further up with one hand, using the other to push her panties aside again and lick her other hole.

 

She gasped, the sensation always more arousing than she expected it to be. When she was wet enough he pushed the other bullet in, this hole a little tighter and resisting before it disappeared inside her.

 

With a kiss to her core he switched the small battery pack on, her body jolting just a little at the sensation. He smiled to himself as he spread her knees out again, looking up at her to see she was looking down.

 

“Can I turn it up?”

 

She nodded and he increased the speed, the vibrations making her moan again.

 

When he was satisfied, he made sure her underwear was in place and stood from the bed, removing his t-shirt and undoing his jeans.

 

She licked her lips with want, his beautiful body always making her stare in wonder. Sometimes she still couldn’t grasp how truly lucky she was that he was hers. She watched as his erection sprung free from his boxer briefs, now also on the floor with the rest of his clothing. He stroked himself and it only turned her on more, the vibrations in her core making it feel like she might come sooner than they both expected. She could feel the moisture ruining the delicate fabric of her panties already.

 

“Ready to do what I want?” He asked with a smirk, noticing how she hadn’t taken her eyes off him.

 

“Yes, sir,” she all but purred.

 

He’d brought over the red lace, along with the few toys be planned on using on her, so he decided to use it to blindfold her then.

 

He was gentle as he placed the lace over her eyes and watched the way her plump lips opened with a soft exhale. He lifted her head slightly so he had enough room to tie it in the back, then pulled her whole body so her head could fall back off the edge.

 

And without him having to tell her she’d already opened her mouth. If she wasn’t careful he’d come all over her face without her even having to do much more of anything.

 

She gripped the cloak beneath her in anticipation before he stepped forward and guided himself into her mouth.

 

The warmth and hum of her mouth made him groan, pushing in further and feeling her throat contract around his tip.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, watching the delicate pale skin of her throat and chest, her breasts rising and falling with her inhale as he began a slow pace in and out of her warmth.

 

He pushed a hand under the thin fabric of her bra cup, squeezing and making her moan, the sensation phenomenal around his throbbing cock.

 

As his pace increased he pushed a little too hard and felt her gag reflex kick in, a muffled cough around his cock before he pulled out and wiped the spit from around her mouth, heavy breaths fighting for air.

 

She moaned at the loss, the aching between her legs growing as she moaned, “I’m sorry,”

 

They were both beyond shame when it came to each other and the bedroom, and although they both knew she actually liked to be pushed by him, she was playing into his fantasy. Maybe Little Red didn’t like choking on his cock the way Betty did.

 

“I thought you said you’d do whatever I want, so that I don’t hurt you.”

 

“I will, mister wolf, I’m sorry. Please,” she breathed, opening her mouth again and waiting because she couldn’t see.

 

“I think you’re not taking me seriously, Red,” he warned, making her close her mouth and pout. He was glad she couldn’t see, because he was having too much fun.

 

“I promise I am,”

 

“I think I need to show you that when you aren’t good you’ll get punished.” And he knew just how, pushing the fabric of her bra below her breasts and pinching both nipples until they were erect enough for the clamps and small chain that was waiting for them.

 

Before she could say another word he pushed himself back into her mouth, groaning at the way she sucked on it with more enthusiasm and need.

 

He applied both clamps, impressed when she didn’t stop to react, only moaning and making the head that much better.

 

On the bed Betty felt like she was dying a slow death. Her pussy and ass were literally vibrating, her nipples sensitive between the clamps that pinched her so, and he was fucking her mouth and throat without restraint. She loved when he was hard on her, and she didn’t care if he “punished” her more, she needed to touch herself.

 

She pushed her hand into her panties, completely wet inside and feeling like she might explode at how good it felt to tease her clit. She arched her back at the feeling, his hand wrapping gently around her throat as he didn’t let up his assault on her mouth.

 

Her orgasm was seconding away from erupting when he pulled on the chain and growled, “Don’t you dear fucking come,”

 

As she was so close already, she felt the telltale sighs on her orgasm, her walls contracting around the object inside her, her thighs shaking, but she held it off as best she could, pulling her hand away and protesting with muffled disappointment around his dick.

 

He tugged on her nipples just as he shot into her mouth, making her choke again, half his hot come spilling out onto her face.

 

He watched her swallow between deep gaps for air as the end of his ejaculation landed on her chin, wiping up the rest of the come and watching her suck his fingers clean of the mess.

 

He knew she’d reached that point where she couldn’t pretend to be too much of a good girl; he loved when she was completely consumed by desire, not caring if she appeared desperate.

 

When he was done and standing a step back to admire her, he saw just how completely over the edge he had pushed her. The blind fold and her face had been dirtied by his come, her bra had been ripped from when he pushed it down so he could clamp her nipples, her hands were gripping and pulling at the red cloak, and her thighs were shaking. He realized then the bullets were still at work inside her, and he was probably driving her crazy.

 

He helped her up to sitting and removed the blindfold, fixing her hair and wiping her face with his hand once more. He moved onto the bed behind her, kissing her neck and asking, “Is your pussy wet enough for me to feast on yet?”

 

“Yes,” she whispered, watching the way he moved his arm underneath the chain, making it tug at her already sore nipples as he reached to remove the two vibrating bullets teasingly slow.

 

Just the act of him removing them made her want to come.

 

“Oh yeah, baby,” he mused as he run his finger over the moisture at her entrance, “I’m definitely going to eat you up.” With that he moved his arm deliberately, making her cry out as the chain tugged and one of the clamps slid off, her nipple stinging at the suddenness of it.

 

He quickly brought his mouth around to suck on it, earing more sinful moans. He turned her to the side of the bed and pulled her to the edge. He was making her head spin, but in the best way possible.

 

Kneeling between her knees he latched back onto her breast and sucked again, the ache of the clamp a beautiful contrast with the silky softness of his tongue. She hissed when he removed the other clamp and moved his mouth onto that one. She smiled softly as she watched him with hooded eyes, wrapping them both up in her cloak.

 

He glanced up at her as he released his latch on her sweet skin, hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulling them down.

 

With a smirk he pushed her back down on the bed, spreading her legs when she was free of her panties, seeing she really was dripping wet and waiting for him.

 

“Please, mister wolf, eat me up…” she moaned from above him, her core aching for release. “Please make me come… let me come…” she begged, and he couldn’t resist, pressing his mouth directly over her awaiting sex and hearing her squeal with joy.

 

He hadn’t even been at it for twenty second before she was moaning, shaking from trying not to squirm too much. He growled and pressed against her deeper, growing hard again as her arousal smeared across his face.

 

“Please, please,” she gasped.

 

“Come on,” he said demandingly against her, needing her to come _now_.

 

She cried out as every nerve let go, pleasure seeping through her body – liquid hot and blinding.

 

“Oh god,” she gasped, over and over, while he continued relentlessly, growling some more as he continued to be true to his word – feasting on her hungrily.

 

Hard again and desperate, he stood and pressed into her suddenly, almost coming himself when he realized she was in the middle of an orgasm, her wet walls fluttering as she lay sprawled out on the bed, letting him do what he wanted.

 

His thrusts were hard, making her breasts bounce with the force, her back arching as she moaned some incoherent words. His ears were ringing, too taken over with lust to care to listen.

 

He could tell he’d lost her, her pussy coming with a hot gush of liquid as soon as one orgasm ended.

 

She was caught in some endless loophole of pleasure, unable to get a break from the intense orgasms ripping through her body as he hit the right spot again and again. She felt like she was going mad, wanting to break out of her skin.

 

He had all night to fuck her, so he decided to give in, Betty now begging him to, “please come…” because she couldn’t take another one.

 

With a final few thrusts, he stilled deep inside her, holding her to him when she tried pulling back.

 

“Holy fuck, Jug,” she breathed, so sensitive from the multiple orgasms, unable to stop coming and needing a break.

 

When he finally let her go, she crawled up weakly, pressing her legs shut and catching her breath. He chuckled darkly at her and dropped down on the bed, “Too much, Red?” There was something darkly erotic about seeing her so gone like that - torture by pleasure.

 

“Too much,” she whispered, “way too much,”

 

He reached a hand over to her face, pushing her stray hairs away and wiping the mascara that had run down her cheeks, “What happened to doing whatever I wanted?” he said in warning.

 

She smiled softly, “I thought you already were,”

 

“That was hardly even an hour… Don’t think I’m letting this alone time go to waste,”

 

She moaned and smiled gently, caressing his face, “Ten minutes, then mister wolf can punish me all he wants,”

 

He couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was, “Does Red want her husband for those ten minutes?”

 

“Yes, please,” she hummed sweetly and he wrapped her up in his arms, letting her relax before their night continued.


End file.
